The Killer Duo
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: What if Jeff and Jane from the creepypasta website were good killers? Instead of ending the lives of innocent people, they use their skills to end the lives of every criminal that comes in their path. This is an alternate world where the antagonists are the protagonists of the story. Jeff/Jane romance. Rated T for fights. I don't own the creepypasta characters.
1. Prologue

The Killer Duo

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own either Jane or Jeff, their creators from the Creepypasta website owns them. I own the story.

Summary: We all have seen the evil works of both Jane and Jeff in the creepypasta world, but what would it be like for them to be good killers? Instead of taking the lives of innocent people, they kill those who seek to do them harm. Alternate Universe where Jeff and Jane are the good killers.

One thing for you to know is that I will not reveal who the parents are until at the end of the story, alright? That will be a surprise for all of you!

* * *

Prologue

Thunder boomed in the sky, Lightning flashed for a few seconds, accompanied by a few more that decorated the cloudy night sky. Rain could be heard as the young couple, a mother and a father were sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper.

That was until their peace and quiet was disturbed by the sound of their kids screams. The mother lets go of the newspaper as she and her husband rushed upstairs to see what the problem was. The mother was the fastest as she wondered what spooked her own two kids. The father was the first to calm down his children by the sound of his voice.

"It's alright kids, it is just a thunderstorm." He soothed as he turned the bedroom light on, seeing his 8 year old daughter and 5 year old son cuddling together as if they were afraid of losing each other.

The mother and father slowly came into the bedroom as they attempted to calm down their kids. "The lightning is so scary." The daughter said, shuddering. The younger brother said nothing as he snuggled deeper into his sister's protective arms.

"Well, it is scary at first," Their father reassured. "But eventually, you get used to it. Why don't you two lie back down and not worry about the storm?"

"Not until you and mommy tell us a bedtime story!" The five year old son said in an excited tone.

"But you two already had a bedtime story tonight!" The mother protested, teasingly. The two children looked at their mother with their puppy-eyes look, begging her and their father to tell them the story anyway. "Oh, alright! I guess we can tell you one more for tonight, at least until the storm stops. Which story do you want?"

Surprisingly, the kids shouted. "A scary story." The daughter said. The brother said. "A romantic story." Both of the parents chuckled as they began to think of a way to give them both what they wanted.

The father suggested. "How about a scary romance story? Does that suit you kids well?" He could tell that his children were confused by what he was trying to tell them, so he explained. "Did you know why the town of Virginia Beach has the lowest amount of crimes in that area?" Upon a shake from their heads, the father continued. "That is because when your mom and I settled down here, none of the criminals that we had encountered would dare step foot into that town, or any other for the matter."

The mother sighed. She knew for a long time that her own two children were interested in the crimes and always liked to play their favorite game of "Spies and Criminals" whenever they got the chance. Basically, they got those traits from their parents in a way. "What your father means to say is, that those bad guys are big scaredy cats because they don't mess around with the Killer Duo."

That suddenly sparked the young daughters interest as she asked her mother. "Who exactly are the Killer Duo? Are they like Superman or Batman or what?" The girls smile almost stretched across her face as she imagines who the fictional characters might be like.

"In a way, yes," The mother nodded. "But, some people who had ever heard of them from the newspapers thought that they were murderers, others thought that they were angels in disguise as they went to all of the places that needed their help."

Then the son asked, "What are their names?"

This time the father answered, "Their names... were Jeff and Jane."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know that this is short, but I am working on getting through to the story in a big way. This is technically my second story that is inspired from the creepypasta stories of Jeff and Jane. There will be some changes that I will be going through but there are some things in here that will stay the same. I hope you like a story where Jeff and Jane are good killers, because in the creepypasta website, we never knew who is the protagonist or antagonist in those stories. So I guess you can see that I am creating another side of the most famous killers._


	2. The origin of Jane the killer

The Killer Duo

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1- The origin of Jane the Killer

There was once a small town in Virginia where our story begins.

First up is the story of Jane's origin. Long before she was born, her parents, Isabelle and Gregory, who were both very skilled into self defense and knowledge of the plants of all kinds, had tried for several years to have a baby. Soon after the long wait, they were able to get one.

But, the main problem was that after realizing that she is having a baby, the soon-to-be mother became very sick from an unknown illness that she caught. She was forced to stay in bed as she tried to withstand the pain that she was having. Isabelle knew of only one cure to help her speed up her healing.

"Honey... I want you to go find some Nightshade." Jane's mother-to-be said to her husband. "I heard that it had some magical healing abilities that can probably heal me." She coughed a little as she looked at her husband who was standing beside her at her bedside. His hand clasped hers as if he doesn't want to lose her to the illness that is taking control.

"But you do know that the Nightshade can't heal you fully." Gregory warned. "It has very powerful toxic energies, and it might hurt you more than heal you." He knew that his wife was the one who knows what qualities that the plants use, whether for death or for healing the sick.

She shook her head. "Not this particular one. I heard that there was once a Nightshade that was blessed by the good Lord who created it. The Nightshade I need is actually blessed with the power of night. A normal Nightshade can have many colors, but this one is so dark that it looks like it wasn't there at all." She paused for a moment as she coughed roughly into her shoulder. Her husband quickly got up and knelt on the floor. "Don't worry about me for now, honey. I am a tough customer when it comes to illnesses. Just go find the Nightshade that I am asking for."

Her husband Gregory silently nodded as he quickly got up and went out the door in a hurry. He was determined to make sure that his wife stayed with him among the living. He remembered correctly that the mysterious Nightshade was currently on a hill right close to the beach where you could see the whole town from above.

However, little did he know that the flower was already discovered by another man, or men, for the matter.

You see, long time ago. When the Nightshade was first blessed to have extraordinary powers beyond belief, there was a group of murderers that wanted to have that power for themselves. That way, they could commit crimes in the middle of the night and they would never get caught. Plus it had all sorts of healing powers like you would not believe to be possible.

Right now, on the hill where the Nightshade was standing out in the open, three men who were no more than in their late teens were looking down on the innocent looking yet deadly flower. Their names were Randy, Tony, and Keith, and they were very skilled criminals since the day they went on a killing spree at their school just because they felt like killing somebody who opposed them.

All they had to do to make the flower unleash its power was to chant out a few words. "Night, come to us so that we may hide underneath your curtain of darkness. Night, show us the way to unleash our fun in the dark." After when they had said this, the flower began to glow an otherworldly light that shines as bright as the moon. The group of men had devious smiles as they felt the power from the flower flow through their veins.

But they suddenly had to halt their expedition as they heard a few voices that were from a distance. The young man named Tony took out a dark blue bowl to cover up the flower so that no one would find it, and then the men left the scene, unaware that the bowl had tipped over from Keith's frantic feet as they ran for cover.

The voices from the distance were actually the husband and a few of his friends that decided to help him search for the flower. Once when the husband saw the glowing beauty of the flower, he shouted in a excited voice, knowing that he will be able to help out his wife with her illness. Unbeknownst to him, though, the group of murderers were watching from behind a tree as their eyes narrowed in hatred.

As soon as the husband got home, he immediately worked on the flower that he dug up. He mixed some its petals inside of a drink that he had to puree so that it was suitable enough for the wife to drink it. After when he added in some spices and some banana and strawberry into the mix. Those fruits and the spices were essentially the wife's favorite things.

He came into the bedroom where his wife, Isabelle, was resting. Upon seeing that she was sleeping like the dead, he thought that he was already too late, but he was relived when he saw her stir from her slumber from the scent of the drink he was about to give her. Her brunette hair swished on the pillow as she got herself up in a sitting position.

"Is that what I think it is?" Isabelle asked in a dried voice.

Her husband nodded. "Yes, it is. I got you what you needed without any trouble. Now all you have to do is drink it and you will be back to normal I assume." He handed her the drinking glass as she studied the different colors within the malt that he created. Usually, for as long as he knew her, the husband knew how to get his wife to drink or eat some sort of medication without having her to swallow it whole, (She hated eating some medications whole in one gulp).

She slowly drank the malt down as she began to feel regenerated. The husband decided to give her time to rest from the whole malt so he stayed in the guest room right by the bedroom where he could keep an eye on her. It was technically pass their bedtime anyway. However, after a few hours of sleep, right at 4:00 A.M. to be precise, the husband jumped in the bed as he heard his wife scream from the bedroom.

He took the covers off as soon as he heard the scream. He rushed inside of the room where his wife was panicking in shock and realization as she looked at him, trying her hardest to take deep breathes. "Honey, call the ambulance quickly! M-my water has just broke!" She screeched in pain.

Surprise and shock came over him as he fumbled toward the telephone right on the dresser. He dialed the right numbers as he held the phone right by his ear. He was trying to stay calm in the situation he was in. "Hello?" A voice from the other line was asking as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Nurse," Gregory started. "I am calling because my wife's water had broke. I think she is about ready to have a baby at any second. Please send an ambulance right away!"

"Sorry sir, but our ambulances are now going under new inspection for the time being." The nurse from the hospital said before the phone line was cut off from a power out. Gregory ignored the need to call them back in the middle of a lightning storm that came up while the couple was slumbering. He carried his wife bridal style to the car as he started the car.

It took a few minutes as they traveled all the way from their home to the hospital that was a few miles away. Gregory got out of the car as he led his wife into the building as gently as he could. Once when one of the nurses saw them after walking through the hallway, she immediately went over to see what was wrong. Upon noticing that the woman was having a baby, the nurse took them to the delivery room where they stayed at for the night.

It was taking awhile for the laboring process to speed up, but once when it was ready, the nurse that helped them earlier coached Isabelle to do her best to give birth to her first baby. "Now push as hard as you can!" The nurse said as she held out her arms in front of the soon-to-be-mother of a child. It took a few pushes as the woman's face scrunched up in the pain of doing labor. Gregory was seen holding her hand as he kept looking back from the nurse to his wife.

He almost wanted to faint on the spot when he heard the first cries from the baby that his wife gave birth to. He couldn't hide his smile as he looked down to see that the baby was crying while the nurse cleaned up the blood that was surrounding its tiny arms and legs. "Its a girl!" The nurse said happily for the couple.

Both the mother and father were in awe at their little bundle of joy as they studied the good features that the baby possessed. It had some dark hair that was shown on top of her head and her eyes seemed to be darker than what had appeared. The parents thought that the baby's eyes were not use to the light from the room as she gave a long yawn and closed her eyes.

"What are we to name her?" Gregory asked as he smiled at the newborn in his wife's arms.

"I have been giving this a lot of thought for quite a while. I think the name Jane fits her perfectly." The new mother said as she rubbed the side of her newborns cheek.

To celebrate the homecoming of Jane when they came home from the hospital a few days later, the mother and father could be seen showing their baby the clear night sky, where the stars and the moon were at their brightest. Strangely enough, whenever she sees the moon or the stars, the baby Jane opened her eyes wide open so that the light from the moon could shine inside of her dark eyes. The light in her eyes seemed to be mistaken for pupils.

* * *

**Ten years later**

Many years had passed as Jane grew up to be a sweet, innocent young ten year old girl with black curly hair that reached her shoulders. Somehow, the parents were a little bit worried when they noticed that their daughter still had the black eyes from birth. However, just to be sure that their daughter had everything like how a regular kid gets, Isabelle and Gregory gave Jane the best childhood that they could offer.

They take her out with them when they needed more groceries, or even go to the park when they needed fresh air. But fearing that their daughter would be mocked for having black eyes instead of the normal eye colors, Isabelle made sure that Jane would be seen with nothing else but black sunglasses and a dark blue jacket.

No one else seemed to notice anything off about the young girl. For that, the mother and father were pleased by that.

One time when she was looking in the mirror after finishing a bath, Jane asked her parents, "Why do I have black eyes when all the other kids have green or blue eyes?"

Her father shook his head, "I have absolutely no idea why you have that, sweetie. But I do know that you probably have something special that no other kid has. You may not see it yet, but you will in the future." He stood beside his daughter and compared himself and his wife to their daughter.

While the father and mother have brunette hair and green eyes, Jane's eyes and hair were as black as night, and her skin was pale, pale enough that her skin would glow in the darkness like a nightlight.

"Why can't I go outside and play with the other kids, daddy?" Jane asked innocently. Her father didn't answer at first, mainly because he was trying to figure out the words to say to his daughter that will not hurt her feelings.

"Because, sweetie..." Her father thought for a moment before he continued. "I am saving you from the humiliation that you might get from the kids in class if you are seen like what you are. This is the reason why your mother and I are homeschooling you, so that you are ready for the future that awaits you. Listen, honey, your eyes maybe are as black as the night sky, but that doesn't mean that you are a fool to such things! One day, Jane, we will find you some friends that will accept you the way you are instead of by what you have."

However, for the parents and Jane, they kept on trying to find some good friends who would not mock the girl for what she possesses. So far, they were off to a bad start because each time the kids see Jane, they laugh and throw things at her. When Jane ignored their painful teases and bullying remarks, the kids pushed her down to the ground and spit at her in the face as they laughed at her pain.

To cut to the chase, Jane was having a difficult time into finding some friends that would not do the things that the other kids did to her.

The daughter nodded in understanding. "Yes, daddy." She then left the bathroom to get started on learning about the plant life that her mother is very skilled at. While her parents taught her the most important stuff like math, science, reading, and writing, they also helped her out with astronomy, self defense, and learning about the environment.

The most shocking thing when the parents were teaching her about learning how to read a newspaper, she first read the topics that dealt with criminal activity. "Why do those meanie's take what is not their's and kill people that did them no wrong?" She asked when she spotted the words in front of her.

Her mother looked at the paper and then back at her daughter. "Some people in this world, sweetie, are a bunch of sick, sick, people who..." She paused for a moment to think through what to say so that Jane would understand. "Some people have a need for money and other pretty things that are very expensive to us, others they would not care if you are hurt or anything so they just go ahead and kill you to get what they want. There are so many different options for them to use so that they can get the attention they crave so much."

Jane surprisingly nodded, understanding fully of what her mother was saying. "Would I be considered one of them, mommy?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Her mother trailed off, fearing that her daughter was thinking about becoming like the ones on the paper.

"Well, I steal cookies from the cookie jar, and I sometimes wandered away from you in the stores or in the park without telling you." Jane went on before she was hushed by her mother's voice.

"Those are not considered bad choices honey." Isabelle stated softly. "Promise me that when your older, you won't do what those people in the news do. Don't think about killing anyone for your own amusement or steal from them. You are a good girl, and I want you to stay as pure as possible. Do you understand, sweetie?"

Jane nodded, blinking in reassurance. "Yes, mommy. I promise." She soon was embraced by her mother as Jane heard her whisper how much she loved her. Jane's father came home just in time to see his two girls help each other making their supper as soon as Jane's lesson was done.

Soon after they were done with eating their spaghetti dinner, Jane's father took her out to the country where he taught her about self defense. Many of those moves she learned were very useful if she was to stop somebody who might do her harm or to others.

But then, once when night came upon them, things turned from bad to worse for Jane...

While she was sound asleep in her room, Jane could almost feel a strong presence in her room, like someone was watching her in her sleep. The only thing she could hear while sleeping was the sound of chants. She could tell that three men were in her room by the sound of their voices. She began to stir as her hair and body gave off a glow, she could even feel that whoever was in her room was smiling down on her devilishly.

It was then that she felt someone grabbing her arm gently at first, and then she felt the sting of a knife cutting through her wrist. She screamed in shock and pain as she punched whoever was close by her on the nose. The first mysterious man recoiled in pain as he shielded his nose, bleeding in his hands.

Jane's black eyes readjusted in the darkness as she noticed two other men in the room, their faces were in shadow as she studied their facial expressions. They seemed to be angry at her for disturbing them while they were working.

Jane took the end of her lamp as quickly as she could and then held it out in front of her, ready to protect herself from the intruders. "If it is money or jewelry you are looking for, you can forget breaking into my room." She said in a low voice as she narrowed her eyes. "Get out now or I will force you to!"

"Not until you come with us!" The second man in the darkness said as he moved his hands in front of him, preparing to grab the girl. "You have something special that we would like to take back!" Jane didn't understand what the men wanted from her as she hit the man's hands in anger.

She spat at their faces. "What could I possibly have that made you to cut my wrist?"

The third man in the darkness then answered. "You have very powerful magic from the Nightshade within you. We sensed it inside you ever since you were born." But despite what he said, Jane wasn't buying it.

She continued to try to fight off the men in her bedroom as she called for help. "Mommy, Daddy!" Her scream was so loud that it would shake the whole house from where it stood. Soon enough, her parents came rushing into the room to fight off the attackers.

"Give us the girl and your lives will be spared!" The second man commanded roughly as he punched the father and mother in their guts. The mother and father didn't seem to be in much pain as they resisted the urge to back down from the fight.

"Not on your life, you overgrown pig!" Jane's mother said in a mocking tone.

"We would not trade our daughter for anything else!" Jane's father told in a hiss.

As her parents continued to fight off the intruders, Jane noticed that the first man, the one she attacked, was gathering up a gallon of what looked like to be gas and some type of oil that she didn't place the name on. He was seen spreading it around the hallway to her parents' room and a little bit of her bed entrance.

She suddenly saw a match that he took out and lit it. The flame was enough to have Jane see what a horrible mess she gave him as he threw the match on the floor right by where the trail of oil and gas were. At first it was a spark from the flame, but then it grew as it surrounded the carpets and the furniture in a quick flash.

"Give us the girl, or die in the flames of our hatred for stealing our Nightshade!" The men yelled in anger.

The mother and father looked frantically in the room for any way to escape the horrible fate that would await them. It was until when the father spotted a window in Jane's room, he immediately used his fists to break through the glass, shattering it completely as the smoke from the flames went outside. He quickly grabbed his daughter while the mother was fighting off the men who noticed what the father was going to do.

"Give us the girl! She must not be harmed!" The men shouted in dismay as Jane's father got the girl out of the window to where the outside was. It wasn't far for the girl to fall off so she was safely thrown into a tree right by her house were she tumbled down to the ground.

Already she could hear the sounds of sirens and the firetruck alarms as the flames fully engulfed the bedrooms and then the other rooms as Jane saw the figures of the intruders escape from the house, they didn't see Jane when she was right by the tree. For that, Jane sighed deeply in relief as her dizzy mind caved into the darkness as the firemen began to work on putting out the flames.

Jane soon woke up in a hospital bed as she looked around the room she was in. There was a big window that had a curtain over it so that the light from the sun didn't damage the girls eyes as she narrowed in pain. The young ten year old turned her attention to the bed she was laying down on as she studied the bandages around her wrist that was sliced by the mysterious man's knife.

"Jane? Your awake already?" A woman's voice broke the girl out of her trance as Jane turned to the sound of the voice. It was one of the nurses, but this one was actually the same nurse that helped deliver her into the world. "I am nurse Jackie. I have been assigned into taking care of you while you are at the hospital recovering from your injuries."

Jane studied the nurse before her as she compared herself to the beautiful nurse standing in front of her. The nurse had a feminine figure and had short blond hair that reached to her ears, her eyes had a very bright blue color, and she had some freckles on her face that were noticeable.

Suddenly, without warning, Jane asked her softly. Her voice had some traces of tiredness. "Where's my mommy and daddy? Did they survive the fire that happened at our house?"

The nurse Jackie then sighed sadly as she walked over and took a seat right by the bed, looking at Jane as she said. "Honey, I don't know how to say this... But, your parents were murdered as we extracted them from the flaming house."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you understand with what I am going with Jane right here. And I added some details to some of the characters like the nurse and Jane's parents, so pretty soon we will get to the parts where Jeff comes into the story. I admit, I am a bad girl for writing something as sad as this in the chapter. Review anytime you like and I will work on the next chapter. Jeff will be coming soon, so keep your guard up!_


	3. Jane the killer begins her journey

The Killer Duo

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2- Jane the Killer begins her journey

Ten year old Jane didn't know whether to believe the nurse or not, but she did know that her parents were now gone. Taken away from her just like that. She felt that she wanted to cry for her own lose, but something else was taking control of her emotions. Anger was the one emotion that made her hold in most of her tears as they trailed down her cheeks.

"How long until I recover?" Jane asked the nurse as she changed the subject.

"It will be for about a few days until your cut is healed. After that we will try to figure out where you are to go, since that your mother and father were an only child in both of their families, and since both sides of your grandparents have passed away, I am afraid that you will stay here where the orphanage is close by. We can bring you to another family that might be able to raise you once when you are healed." The nurse, Jackie, told.

Jane turned her head as she looked out the window. It was still morning as the clear blue sky was shown, and for Jane, she almost forgotten about getting breakfast. She turned her head back to the nurse who was watching her. "If it isn't too much trouble, what do you usually have for breakfast? I am kinda hungry."

The nurse smiled, "Of course. I will get you some cereal and a glass of milk." She sat up from the bed and walked out of the room, intending on getting the girl what she wanted.

Jane stayed silent for a few moments as she looked through the information the nurse had told her while she is waiting for her food. Since that her parents' murderers were still alive, there would be a chance that they will figure out where she is and try to abduct her while she is healing. But why would they threaten to take her away from her family? Did her parents do something wrong that made the men end their lives? Or were the men intending on ending her life for something that she didn't do?

The plan of staying somewhere was another story. As true as the nurse was, Jane didn't have any other relatives that were still alive, her parents were an only child, her grandparents were long gone, and there was no other cousins or aunts and uncles. So you could say that Jane considered about going to the orphanage and see if any of the other parents would want to have her as their own.

But then the thought about the murderers filled Jane's mind with dread and guilt. If she stayed at the orphanage or was successfully adopted by any lucky parent, the mysterious men would do all they can to make her their's, no matter what the cost. Jane shuddered, she couldn't let such a thing happen to any of those she would be close to.

Still, it was better than nothing. She sighed as she decided to go ahead with the nurse's offer by going into the orphanage. She heard the door open as she watched the same nurse come inside of her room, holding a tray with a glass of milk and a bowl of what looked like to be Lucky Charms. "I hope you like marsh-mellows, we have tons and tons of it for the kids if they ever visit the hospital here." The nurse smiled as she laid the tray down in front of the young girl. "So what do you think about trying out the orphanage?"

Jane slowly nodded. "I think I can try that. At least, you can stop spoiling me when I am in bed." The nurse laughed softly at the little joke Jane made as she helped feed the girl, allowing her arms to rest.

Soon after the healing process was done, Nurse Jackie walked Jane to the orphanage that was literally next door to the hospital. To Jane, she thought that the orphanage was huge compared to the hospital, so it might be because they get a lot of kids that have either got lost, or left as an orphan because of what happened to their parents, and so forth.

Once when she was assigned a separate room from the other kids, Jane Arkensaw didn't show any other emotion as the rest of the kids mocked and laughed at her for her black eyes and incredibly pale skin that never saw the sun. She remembered what her father said as she ignored the kids taunting, bullying attitude toward her.

_"Just because you have black eyes instead of the regular colors, it doesn't mean that you are stupid as they think. It just says that you are way more special than they realize. One day, sweetie, you will find a special friend that likes you for who you are, not for what you have."_

The next few years didn't go so well for Jane as she watched the parents or newly adoptive ones simply ignored her and went onto the other children they found likable. Some of the kids as they were leaving with their new families, looked in Jane's direction and stuck their tongues out at her, or gave her a glare saying that she will never belong where they are.

All of those things, Jane ignored as she grew from a clueless ten year old to a beautiful teenager as she stayed in her room for most of the day as she carefully planned on what to do.

Usually whenever she could, she finds a few stacks of newspapers and brings them to her room, carefully studying them as she looks through the wanted ads, not that she is interested in a job of some sort, but for looking at the missing people, abductions, or a new lead on the criminals that did it.

So in the middle of the night, while the rest of the kids and staff workers were slumbering, Jane snuck into the kitchen to steal a kitchen knife, and a steak knife, before she left the orphanage, leaving no trail as she took off into the forest.

She didn't know where she was going in the dark, but she didn't let that bother her as she kept on walking. She stopped when she noticed the black gates in front of her. This was the cemetery where her parents were presumed to be buried.

Jane slowly climbed up the fence as she dropped down to the other side, continuing her walk as she studied the headstones. She caught sight of the name of her parents as she walked closer to the particular headstone which had both of her parents' name written in stone. Isabelle Arkensaw was on the right side of the stone whereas her husband Gregory was on the other side.

In the middle of the stone there was a small writing that said: **Both of them were loving and kind to others while they were alive. Their lives ended by the slice of a blade on their throats while the fire was still spreading.**

Jane's knees gave out as she knelt on the wet grass, looking sadly at the headstone that shows where her dead parents were. She allowed a few tears to flow down her cheeks as she silently mourned for her loss.

She heard a scream from the distance as Jane quickly wiped away her tears, searching for the sound. It sounded like someone was screaming in terror, and it was coming from somewhere in the forest right by the cemetery. Jane got up into a standing position as she ran toward the sound of the petrifying scream that filled her body with adrenaline.

She knew that someone was in trouble, but her mind wondered on why she wasn't planning on running away from what might be over there. The answer was that she doesn't want someone else to be tortured like how she was. She kept running through the forest, dodging the trees and bushes as she made her way to where she needs to.

Unbeknownst to her, her hand grabbed the small kitchen knife as her heartbeat pumped faster and faster as the screams and shouts began to grow louder and louder. She stopped for a second as she looked down from a small cliff where she saw two figures in the open.

One of them was a young woman that seemed to be like in Jane's age, another was a man who looks like he is a few years older than her. The female had blond hair and brown eyes with a sleeveless pink dress that reached to her kneecaps with a pink necklace on, and the man had nothing else but blue jeans and a black t-shirt with brown hair and green eyes.

From what it looked like to Jane, the two figures were in some kind of fight since she noticed the pink mark on the girls cheek and the dirt on her dress. She listened as the conversation went on. The girl in the pink dress was backing away in fear as the man in front of her began to pin her to a nearby tree. "I told you, David, I am not interested in what you are doing!" The girl begged as she tries to dodge his eager lips while he was pinning her.

"Trust me, sweet thing, you are going to enjoy this whether you like it or not." The man, presumed to be David, said in a tone that chilled Jane to the bone. Jane studied his movements like he was really hungry for a make-out, yet she knew that body language too well. Her father had taught her how to defend herself in the near future where if she was cornered by someone who is eager to rape her.

Just by seeing the poor girl get the worst of the soon-to-be-raping experience, Jane wanted to run away from it all, at least that was what her heart wanted, but her mind told her to stay and fight.

Letting her feet guide her, she carefully slid down on the cliff to where she was on the same level with the two figures. As the young man was about to the point of stripping the dress off of the girl, Jane snuck up behind him as she punched his head to the side. The force of her punch, pushed him a few inches away from the girl who was panting and sobbing happiness like she was hoping that someone would come and rescue her.

"Hey lady!" The man shouted as he struggled to get himself back up from the dirt. "Why don't you run along back home where you belong girly and leave me and my girlfriend alone." Jane turned around to face him as she glared at him.

"I told you that we were through, David!" The girl in the pink dress countered as she wrapped herself into a ball as she crouched right by the tree.

Jane somehow pitied the girl as she realized that this was a boyfriend-girlfriend complication that would have gone off the deep end if it wasn't for her. She told the young man. "It looked like you were going to hurt the girl by using her body to satisfy your need for love, or should I say lust? Yeah, it definitely looked that way to me."

David sneered as he gave off a negative energy that made both Jane and the girl feel quite uncomfortable. Then the young man's eyes registered who his attacker was as he scoffed. "I never expected to bump into the Black Eyed Freak!" Jane's eyes flared as she remembered that there was once a David back at the park while she was still a child. "Still can't see with those big black eyes. When are ya gonna have eye surgery so that you can see better?"

Jane growled softly as she placed the knife in front of her. His taunts were now getting tiresome to her and she was sick of it! "When will you grow up on your stupid remarks? I am not as stupid as you think, just because I have black eyes instead of green or blue!"

"You are stupid enough to try to face me, Black Eyed Freak!" David sneered as he began to charge at the girl. Jane noticed what he was going to do as she prepared her fists, putting the knife back in her pocket.

Series of fists and kicks were heard throughout the forest as the pink dressed girl watched the fight that ensued in front of her. Jane dodged some of the incoming attacks that David was throwing at her and sent some very powerful kicks to his shins and kicked him right at the forbidden spot that men usually hate to get hit at.

He collapsed to the ground, hiding his forbidden spot as he moaned in pain. Jane turned around as she went over to where the cowering girl was and patted her softly on the shoulders. "Hey. You okay?" She asked in a whisper.

The girl looked at Jane in the eyes, confusion and admiration were written in her face as she said. "Yeah. Thanks for saving me, miss." Jane was surprised that the girl didn't call her a freak or anything else to insult her like how David did, but she did her best to not show that she was surprised.

"What were you doing out here, may I ask? Or is it too personal for me to know?" Jane asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

The girl shook her head as she said. "I don't mind telling you a thing or two, miss. I was out here with my ex-boyfriend trying to go to a special dinner date, but when we passed by the desired restaurant we were to go to, I thought that something was off, but I didn't question his reasoning's, so I waited to see where we were going. When he brought me over to the edge of the forest here, he locked the doors and was about ready to "have sex" with me.

I immediately felt dread as I grabbed the car door tightly, trying to open it as best as I could while he was trying to make-out with me. As he was taking my hand away from the door, I used my feet to kick him hard in the gut, thanks to my classes in Ty-BO, it did the trick. While he was grunting in pain and cursing at me, I opened the lock from the door as I made my escape. That was when I was trying to run away from him before you came into the picture."

Something got her attention as her eyes widened in fear and gasped. "Watch out!"

Jane turned her head to see that David was up on his two feet, with a big tree branch in his hand that was raised above his head. He grunted in anger as Jane blocked the attack by grabbing the branch with her hands. David next tried to kick his feet on her legs, but Jane would not budge, not even for an inch. "Get down freak! Why won't you go down?!" He yelled as he raised his fist to form a punch.

Jane didn't dodge the punch in time as she backed away a few steps, clutching her left cheek by rubbing it. The pain of the sting was almost like catching a bad sunburn.

David raised the tree branch, ready to destroy Jane as her hand grabbed something from her pocket as quickly as possible. The sound of stabbing flesh was filling the air with fear and realization as Jane looked down on the steak knife she drew. David dropped the tree branch to the side as he tried to cover up the stab mark on his abdomen that was quickly contaminating his shirt.

He growled as he began to charge at her again, but as Jane saw it, his vision was beginning to falter as she stepped aside to let him slam into the tree that she was standing in front of. Jane raised the steak knife again as proceeded to stab him in different places from his arms to his legs. The blood began to seep out as his vision was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

After a minute passed by, he collapsed on the ground where the blood freely flowed onto the grass. Jane backed away when she saw what she had done. She dropped her steak knife that had some blood on it as she knelt down in pity for what she did. The girl in the pink dress then got up and went over to Jane to see if she was alright.

"You did a good thing, miss." She said while looking at the corpse of her ex-boyfriend. "David did deserve it after all."

Jane shook her head, "He doesn't. I killed an innocent man just to protect you."

"No you didn't." The girl said, turning to face her. "David was once a good boy when he was a child, but then when he was just turning into a teenager, his true colors were shown. He started to terrorize the students in the playground and ditched school hours and detention whenever the teachers noticed his absence and his refusal to do his homework.

Ever since then, he has been living a lonely life of a criminal. He even began to get into the raping sessions that he was usually eager to do, and I didn't realize who he was until it was almost too late." The girl raised her hand as if asking Jane to shake it, and Jane did just that as the girl introduced herself. "My name is Macy by the way."

"Mine is Jane." Jane said as she asked the girl. "Aren't you going to mock me, taunt me, or bully me?"

Macy's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would you want me to do that?"

Jane explained as she pointed to the specific things that seem abnormal to a regular person. "I mean, aren't you going to bully me because of my black eyes or pale skin or what?"

"Why would I want to mock and bully somebody who had just saved me from a criminal?" Macy countered in a calm way. "Besides, you don't look like a freak to me."

"I don't?" Jane questioned, a hint of relief was shown in her voice.

Macy shook her head. "No, you don't. Are you by chance going somewhere where you need to find a place to sleep at?" She raised her one eyebrow in a teasing manner as if telling Jane something that she was not used to.

Jane thought for a moment as she was trying to figure out what to say. She responded. "I don't actually have a place to stay at. I had snuck out of the orphanage and I highly doubt that I could ever go back to my old home that was half burned to a crisp. But I don't want to burden you with the need to get me a place to sleep at-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Macy waved it off dramatically. "I need to at least do something to repay you for what you did for me! We can hang out at my house, just until morning anyway." She then squealed when her eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "That means we get to have a sleepover!"

Jane didn't know about whether or not she should be excited or not, but she knew that it was already getting late and her eyes were getting a bit tired, so she nodded with a small smile as Macy grabbed her hand and led her to where the car was, fully ignoring the corpse of the criminal that Jane had just killed.

* * *

It wasn't a very long drive when Macy drove into her garage and shut the door as Jane stared outside of the window, neither bored nor uninterested in some of the things that Macy was. But Jane was apprehensive, in all her life of being home-schooled she had never known what to do at a slumber party.

When she asked Macy what she should be doing at the party while they were still driving, the girl responded reassuringly. "You don't need to worry about a thing, Jane. I am the one setting it up, I have already called my other girlfriends over to help you along the way, and all you need to do is enjoy yourself."

At the mention of Macy saying that she has other girlfriends that will be at the party, Jane almost wanted to bail out of the offer that Macy set her up on, but she quickly asked hesitantly. "Will they like me?" Her voice was filled with fear at the thought that the girls she will be meeting will not want anything to do with her.

Macy said to her. "Of course they will like you! I told them that you had saved me from being one of those raped/murdered victims that keep happening on the news. I also told them that you are going to save us all by getting rid of the most dangerous villains out there in our world."

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Jane stopped Macy as she was about to go on and on about what she was talking about. "I am not a hero, Macy." She protested before Macy interrupted her.

"Of course you are." Macy went on. "It has been every girls dream to save the world much like how Wonder Woman and Batgirl does it. Plus, didn't you see how good you were with stabbing David before he did anything bad to us."

"I highly doubt that." Jane muttered as she turned her attention to the view of the clear night sky that showed the stars and the moon shining brightly.

Now as Macy led Jane into her home that she was staying in with her aunt who has gone to a late business meeting, Jane's black eyes looked over the nice designs with the pink color in different shades. Clearly the girl liked her pink.

"Here we are!" Macy dramatically introduced as she led Jane upstairs to where the third floor was of the mansion. "Welcome to the world of Macy! Where you will experience everything that a girl has ever dreamed of."

Jane managed to crack a smile as she noticed everything from the pictures to the jewelry and the furniture, not minding that Macy was the one dragging her through the hallways until they stopped in front of the girls bedroom. Macy opened it as Jane studied the bedroom and the two girls who were once laying down on their sleeping beds had just begun to stand on their feet while examining the newcomer.

While both of them have feminine figures, one of the girls had raven black hair that almost looked identical to Jane's and has sapphire-blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown with frills on the bottom as she stared at Jane with wide eyes. The other girl had a peace sign on her short-sleeved pajamas that were suitable in the springtime, she had brunette hair with sky blue eyes.

"Oh, my goodness, how in the world did you get that neat hair color?!" The raven haired girl came up to Jane and waved her hand in the black curls, smiling in excitement. "It took me many weeks to try to dye my hair in that color! Yours looks like it was made from the night sky above."

Too nervous to reply, Jane just nodded her head slowly, telling the girl that she appreciated the compliment. "And where did you get those cool contacts in your eyes? You must have saved a fortune to have that." The raven haired girl went on before the girl with the peace sign on her pajamas pulled her back by a hand onto the shoulder.

"Give the girl her space please, Dani." She said in a gesture that told the girl named Dani to hush for now. "We have only just met her and yet you treat her like she was a celebrity." The girl stepped up and shook Jane's hand nicely. "My name is Erica, if there is anything you need to know about I am the girl you need."

Jane nodded silently as her small smile began to grow into a nice one. At least one thing was true on her parents' part, she finally got some friends who treat her right.

Over time on the party, Jane began to let loose and try out different games and activities as she learns a few different things from each of her new-found friends. One of them was when Macy taught her how to do a pillow fight as well as painting their nails in a color that they liked. When Macy saw that Jane had chosen green instead of black, she asked. "Aren't you a fan of black?"

Jane shook her head. "Although I have black in my eyes and hair, I am actually a fan of the emerald green. It symbolizes the grass and the leaves." Macy nodded as she giggled in delight.

Another thing that Jane was interested in was when Erica was checking on the computer for any sign of the more recent news. "Are you sure that you are comfortable with seeing the criminal sightings and all of that other stuff?" Erica asked, concerned.

Jane nodded. "Since that all of you believe that I should be a hero to you all, I have to learn about the locations where they work in secret." She looked through one of the stories in the news telling about how a man was planning on abducting a child until the child's father saw him and stopped him from proceeding.

However, throughout the search, there was one thing on the news that caught Jane's attention the most. "What would that one be?" She asked, stopping Erica from scrolling on the mouse.

Erica examined the story and clicked on it. "It says here that in the morning when the policemen were about to make their rounds on the men and women that are in jail for murdering, stealing, and raping multiple people, are seen dead in their beds."

"Do you think it was one of the guards who work there?" Jane asked, curious.

Erica shook her head. "Apparently the men who work there said that they were asleep when the massacre took its toll. Some of the criminals were stabbed in the throats, others hung by the ropes. I tell ya, they think that it was one of the guards who did it because they were tired of waiting for these sorry excuse of men and women to get killed, but I think that it had to be somebody who had broken into the prison to murder them while they were sleeping or not."

While she was searching for some evidence, Jane thought of another question in her head. "How could somebody just break into the prison without getting caught and kill off the criminals that were in there?" She had to admit, whoever did it must have been a master killer.

It was until they wandered upon the clip of what exactly happened in the night of the massacre, Erica wished that she wasn't right on her part. Because throughout the darkness of the inside of the prison, was a young man in the shadows who they couldn't recognized, although he appeared to be in his late teens.

"I was so right." Erica muttered. "Whoever he is, he needs to be stopped." Her gaze turned to Jane who was staring at the shadowy figure of the man in the clip, already knowing that the girl was thinking about taking him down no matter what.

It was then that Jane vowed in the middle of the night to avenge her parents' death by slaying the criminals who had tried to hurt her that night, making sure that they will pay for what they did...

* * *

_Author's Note: In case you haven't realized what I did, I actually gave you a glimpse of Jeff in the clip where he murdered the criminals in the prison. So yeah, he will be seen in the next chapter. Hope you like this new detail I am giving off from the characters that interacted with Jane in her creepypasta. Review anytime you like as I work on the next chapter where Jane meets Jeff._


	4. Jane meets Jeff

The Killer Duo

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3- Jane meets Jeff

*"_But daddy, mommy!" The son named John begged. "You said that this is a romantic story! When are we going to see Jane meeting Jeff?!"_

_The father and mother were surprised that their only son was getting anxious about how the Killer Duo met. So the father reassured, "We are getting to that, son. Although I should warn you that they didn't like each other at first, but later on they set aside their differences to do what they needed to do."_

_The mother tapped her chin as she remembers where they left off in the story. "Their meeting first began after when Jane woke up from her slumber party."*_

* * *

Jane opened her eyes as she saw that the room she was in was empty of the girls that hung around in the room. The room was quiet, quiet enough so that she could hear the wind that was blowing behind the window that shone the light from the sun.

The black haired girl slowly stood up in a sitting position on the sleeping bag that Macy had found for her to sleep in, she looked around, wondering what she had missed when Macy came into the room with the girls, holding a plate of waffles with syrup already on the newly soaked breakfast piece.

"We all already had breakfast, but we snuck some for you." Macy explained, handing it down to Jane's level as the girl took up a fork from the plate. "Did you have a good sleep?" With a nod from Jane, who was taking the first bite from the waffle, Macy smiled, but it faltered as soon as Jane spoke.

"After breakfast here, I will have to leave soon. I have to get a head start into my work." She said, taking a small sip of milk that was right by the waffles. "All I need is the locations, the places that are very high on criminal activity, and I will stop them before they can count to a hundred."

"But why do you have to go so soon?" Dani begged, a saddened expression was written on her face. Macy and Erica knew that the girl liked Jane so much. "We only knew you for one day and you are going to go and get yourself hurt or even worse, killed. I mean, I know that you had saved Macy from being raped or murdered by the man who was behind it all, but from what I think, you might need to consider getting help."

Macy argued softly. "But she is a good killer! I highly doubt that she needs any help."

Erica countered. "I think what Dani means is that Jane should go to a professional so that she knows how to get close to the criminals that could possibly harm her or others. She could find another killer who could help teach her how to kill them."

Jane considered that information as she nodded toward Erica. "She's right. I might also look for one while I am at it." She turned her head as she reached out for her black jacket and sunglasses that Dani had found for her and put them on. "Although I have no idea who might take that offer, I just hope that at least one of them will agree to help me."

"True," Macy agreed, understanding the situation. "There are at least probably a hundred killers out there and maybe one of them is kind enough to help out Jane with the cause. Who knows, maybe you will find a boyfriend while you are at it, Jane." Jane shook her head at the girl as Macy wondered why she would not think of the sort.

"Why would a boy want to be interested in me?" Jane said questioning. "None of them will want me for my black eyes and pale skin. You heard what David said, Macy, I am a freak! And I always will be, no matter how many times I try to change who I am. No boy would want to be with me."

Erica spoke, taking Jane's attention. "There will be some people who would think that you are a freak, but there are plenty of men who would think otherwise. There will be a guy out there in the world for you, Jane, I just know it." Jane almost had to admit, even Erica's words of wisdom were pushing her to find that guy, but first things first, there was work to be done.

As Jane was thinking through where to go next, Dani suddenly asked her. "If you desire to find a boyfriend, what type of qualities do you want for the man of your choosing?" Jane looked at her in confusion, yet she could not hide what she might say to her.

"Dani, if I need a guy who would agree to be my boyfriend, I would like him to pay attention to me, not make fun of me because of what I am with my eyes and skin, one who smiles a lot, and finally, he will do whatever it takes to protect me." Jane said, doubtful that there would be a guy like that.

But how little did she know that after when she gathered what she needed for her trip, and after when she said good-bye to her friends and promised them that she will be back whenever she could, she was just about to get her wish...

A few hours passed in the daylight as Jane traveled on foot from one town to the next, making sure that she secluded herself from showing anything that seemed off to a normal person. She kept checking her pants pocket to make sure that the allowance that Macy, Erica, and Dani, gave her were still there. Ever since that she became friends with them, they wanted to make sure that Jane goes all the way to cleansing the world of its evil.

Sometimes whenever she could she looks around the places just to see if she caught anything suspicious about the men or women that she passes by, just by looking into their eyes, she knows that they might have something to hide. And the weird thing was that she could sense the positive and negative emotions enveloping from them.

Maybe that was the reason why she felt off from some of the bullies whenever they tried to bully her and make her think that she was weak and helpless, and the reason why she felt positive about the new job she will be doing thanks to the positive advice from her friends.

She didn't know how many buildings she passed by, but Jane knew that the town she was in was of little activity with the criminals. She thought to herself that the town she was in wasn't very high in robberies, kidnappings, or any of the other things that she was searching for.

So she decided to make a stop on one of the dining bars, not only to grab an early lunch, but to find some clues on where to go next, and possibly some clues about her parents' murderers.

Jane placed her palms in front of the door and slowly opened it and went inside. She could tell that the busy hours were running slow because there was only a few number of people in the bar. She found the desired table and took a seat, she even asked for the waitress to go find some water for her as she was looking through the menu on the side for a good and easy lunch.

Back when she still had her parents, Jane usually was a healthy type of girl, so she goes for the vegetables, fruits, and any other healthy snack that she could find. As she was waiting for her fruit salad, Jane looked around the place to find any newspaper that they had and took them over to her table to look through them.

She was beginning to think that she wasn't right for the job of being a heroine for her best friends when she saw the newest or oldest bad guys in the newspaper. It wasn't because she was scared of them, it was because from the way she examined the details, they were more of a challenge than that of her fight with one of her childhood bullies.

But then her thoughts went on to her parents' murderers.

She wondered how come they killed her parents when they didn't do any harm to hurt them, wondering why they attempted to hurt her and wanted to take her away from her family. Maybe they were thinking about putting her up for ransom? She would never know. There was so many different options that criminals these days use to get what they want; money, killing people for their own amusement, raping the men or women, stealing their precious items, and more.

However, based on her recollecting the information that nurse Jackie told her, Jane knew that her parents somehow didn't stand a chance against those men. And she would be their next victim if she doesn't get the right help for it.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sudden tap of fingers on her table, possibly meaning that there was somebody right by her that wants her attention. She shook her head out of her trance as she looked up from her sitting spot to see a young man standing before her with his hand resting on the table.

From the bottom to the top, Jane noticed the dark black jeans that adored his legs and a white sweatshirt with a hoodie that was covering a part of the young mans face. He appeared to be in his late teens as Jane saw the dark sunglasses over his eyes and a sapphire blue scarf was covering where his mouth and nose would be.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, politely as if he were a gentleman. Jane stayed silent, pondering on whether or not that she can allow him to do that sort of thing, but once when she saw some positive energy that was showing in the mans voice, she nodded slowly as he took the seat right across from her.

She did try to pay attention to her work by looking through the newspapers, the most recent news was of her latest first kill in the woods where David was found dead at the scene, but the more she tries to keep her mind on her work, she thought that the young man was watching her. She noticed his hand reaching out to one of the newspapers she was going to look through as he was beginning to examine it.

"I never thought that a good looking girl like yourself would be interested in looking at the bad guys," The young man said as he readjusted his sunglasses for a better look.

Jane slowly nodded as she said, "Yes" then returning to her work. She knew that she was being a little bit rude when the young man was trying to start a conversation. So she turned away from the newspapers in order to look at his face, she somehow noticed that his hands were very pale. His hands were as pale as a ghost. Just seeing that made Jane very curious.

"How come your hands are pale?" She asked politely. The young man looked down to see his hand and placed it back in his sweatshirt pocket. She hoped that he didn't think of her as a person who has no right to know what he went through.

"Oh, I got it a long time ago. I was burned in the flames from my house." The young man said. "That was a long time ago now. The pale skin doesn't bother me as much as it should."

Jane understood as she nodded. She kind of felt bad for him, that he got burned from the very flames in his own home. "I bet that it hurts like heck, doesn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it did at first. But then I got used to it." He turned his attention back to the newspaper that he took from her stack as he studied the words. Jane didn't know what to say next as she thought through what she needed to say. But, maybe, she thought that he could help her with something.

"I am actually looking for a very skilled murderer to teach me how to kill other criminals," She started, she could tell that it was catching his attention as his gaze turned from his hand to look at her. "You see, my parents were killed by a group of men, and I didn't like how they treated me with what they did. This is my first time of killing bad guys, so I was just wondering-" She trailed off, thinking that he will not believe her.

"If I may..." The young man finished her sentence with a cock to the head. " help you into finding who you should look for?" He then chuckled as he moved the scarf for a bit, readjusting it. "I'd be glad to." Jane's eyes widened in surprise behind her sunglasses as she turned her gaze away.

"Okay, so who do you think I should ask to teach me?" She asked, wondering whether or not that she will find the right guy to look for. And by the look of things on the newspaper where the most dangerous men are shown, she thought that they were definitely out of her league.

"Jeff." He answered, quickly and efficient with a wave of his hand.

"Jeff? I don't think I heard of anyone with a name like that." Jane commented, fiddling with her black curls as she looked around the paper for any picture of the man whose name was spoken.

"Well, have you even seen what happened at the prison where the bad guys and girls were killed in their sleep?" He asked. With a nod from Jane, he continued. "That is Jeff's work. He is also after some of the creeps who killed his parents and his little brother. So in order for him to make the men pay for their actions, he sometimes goes around the places and kills the others who are far less important to his cause."

Jane almost could not believe what she was hearing. This guy who is named Jeff was the one who broke into the prison to murder the criminals in their sleep? Goodness! "But are you sure that he is the person to teach me?"

The young man nodded. "Yes. Be rest assured that he only kills those who seem to be a threat to others. I could even give you the location of where he stays at."

"That would be great. Thanks!" Jane smiled.

"Okay," The young man clasped his hands together and stood up from his seat, getting close to her ear as he whispered the location. "Jeff can be found right by an abandoned house right outside of town. He likes to be away from the ruckus that the town usually has. There is a small house that can be seen a few blocks from the forest, so I highly suggest getting yourself over there first before you go find him. And don't worry, the house you will be going to has not been touched for a few years or so, you will be safe from being caught."

Listening intently, Jane nodded as she understood what she needed to look for. "And can you tell me what Jeff looks like? I mean, how will I know I am looking for him? I need some certain features to go by when I look for him." She explained.

"He will be very distinguishable the moment you see him." The young man assured. "His eyes never blink, and his face is as pale as my burned hand right here." He showed a glimpse of his hand to her quickly before he continued. "But the thing that you need to look for about him is his smile. Its not a regular smile like how you might be thinking. The smile on his face never moves like it was made to keep him smiling forever. He also has some cuts by his mouth to make it look like he is smiling without even trying."

Jane nodded, slowly standing up from her seat. "Thanks for the information. How can I ever repay you for this?"

He just shook his head. "You don't need to. You may find out later that Jeff might be keeping a close eye on you, once when you ask him for help that is..." He never expected to get a hug from the girl in front of him, but he didn't complain as he watched her go out the door. He suddenly chuckled darkly as he raised his sunglasses up to reveal his eyes. They were slightly irritated and dark, plus they were not blinking. "This will be fun."

* * *

Jane stood before a big house that looked like it was two stories high with a few big windows and a door that had a good security system by blocking out intruders from entering the room without her consent.

She walked up the steps as she studied the new surroundings that she was going to stay at for a little while. The first room she seen was the living room with a small couch and chair with a lamp right by the door. A staircase could be seen leading up to the second level of the house. When she looked into the kitchen, she could see huge white tiles that decorated the floor, accompanied with a refrigerator and a small oven. Two books were seen on top of the fridge as Jane turned on the light in the kitchen to examine the room better.

She turned away from the kitchen and decided to turn on the light in the living room, both the light-switch and the lamp right by the door. She looked down to see some black and white carpet on the floor as she slowly walked up the staircase. She also noticed two pictures that were hanging on the wall horizontally, one of them had a family of four as the new killer looked at the mother, father, and the two boys that were shown in the picture.

The mother and father had the same brunette hair as her mom and dad but they had blue eyes instead of the green color. They both were happily holding each other in the picture as they looked down to see their boys who were smiling nicely at the camera. The youngest boy had thick brown hair that was combed neatly like he never had a bad hair day in his life whereas the older one had messy thick hair that seemed to be likely getting arguments with the comb all of the time. They also have the same blue eyes as their parents.

Jane was more transfixed on the older boy in the picture. He looked like a very handsome boy with fair skin and the smile would be enough to swoon the girl he would truly desire. If Jane would have been allowed to be in school and seen the boy face to face, she could definitely make Dani's wish come true.

Jane's gaze turned to the date that was shown on the picture, it was taken on the month of October on the fifth day in 1998. (**AN: Remember, the date is made up so it is suitable for the story.)** The picture seemed to be a few years old, since Jane remembered that her birthday was around the month July on the tenth day in 1994.

She also wondered about what happened to the family that once had the house she is staying at. Did they move away? Were they possibly murdered? She would never know as she shook her head in dismay at the thought. She went over to the door and opened it to take a peek outside of the house, turning her head left and right to see if there was anybody right by who would be watching her, but upon seeing that there was nobody, Jane sighed and walked out the door.

She began to walk farther away from the house as she remembered the mysterious man's tip of finding the abandoned house right by the edge of the forest. As she passed by the fence that was surrounding the house she was at, Jane almost felt nervous that the thought about asking the guy, Jeff, to help her with her killing spree.

Could he be a master killer? Or is he a newbie like how she is? She also tried to picture exactly what he would look like, but found that all she could picture about him was hard to describe. Basically, the unblinking eyes and the permanently showing smile often creeped her out in her mind. She didn't know whether he was going to be handsome or not, but she hoped that he will be nice to her.

As she began to pick up the pace into a running stature, Jane dodged the huge trees that were in the forest, also being careful into going around the bushes until she saw the dark brown house that had two windows that were already broken and sealed shut by the wooden boards. Only one perfectly good window could be seen above the right side of the door that Jane was standing by.

"Well," Jane sighed with anticipation and growing fear. "This is it. I just hope that my meeting with him goes well." She could feel her hands and legs trembling, either from the cold or fear, or possibly both as her hand began to rise up toward the doorbell that she noticed right by the door.

She stopped as soon as she felt a dark presence behind her. She thought about turning around to see if it was Jeff, but she knew that he wasn't behind her. No, this presence behind her felt all too familiar like she knew that negative energy from before.

Her hand drew back from the doorbell and quickly grabbed the steak knife in her pocket, spinning around just in time as her knife clashed with a self defense knife that her attacker held in his hand. He back away a few steps as Jane examined her attacker from a distance. He had pale blonde hair and tanned skin with a dark red robe that was wrapped around his body, Jane didn't care about what he was wearing as she examined the face that was scrunched up in frustration that was centered on her.

That was when she realized who she was fighting right by the house. It was one of her parents' murderers that had attempted to abduct her when she was a kid. And judging by the broken nose that was wrapped with a few band-aid's, he was the one intruder who she attacked first when he cut her arm. Strangely enough, he was still in his teen years as she studied his height that looked almost identical to hers.

"Never thought I would bump into you again, sweet thing." The robed man said as his eyes gazed into her dark ones that were hiding behind the sunglasses she still had on. "It has been a few years since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"It has..." Jane sneered as her eyes narrowed behind the lenses. "For a long time, I wanted to repay you and your friends for what you did to me. Where are they anyway? Planning on finishing me off for your ridiculous list of victims you finally caught?"

"Finishing you off?" He laughed evilly. "Silly girl. We are planning on keeping you alive for our little plans we have against the world. For many years, you have been hidden from our grasp, but now that I have you right where I want you, I guess you need some sort of explanation as to why we need you."

"But why do you need me for anything?" Jane asked, questioningly with a hiss. "All you would want to do to me is rape me, hold me for ransom, and steal my valuable treasures. Which reminds me, what did I ever do to make you guys want me so much?"

"Did you honestly forget what we told you when we first saw you as a ten year old?" The young man said. "Just be glad Randy and Keith aren't here with me, they always think about kidnapping the girl first than tell them why they did that afterwards. Basically, you hold a special power within you that was stolen from my friends and I long before you were even born. It was in the form of a flower called a Nightshade, blessed by the power of heaven itself."

Jane was silent as she remembered the story of her birth from her parents. Each time she wanted to know how come she got her black eyes and pale skin instead of the usual hair and eye color from her parents. "So your saying that you and your friends murdered my parents all because you wanted the flower that they stole from you?" She scoffed. "I don't believe you! There has to be something else besides that!"

The young man shook his head. "Believe what you want, girl. It is not going to change how we see you. You are now the fountain of youth and invincibility against anything that comes your way. And I am making sure that me and my friends have you all to ourselves." He began to stalk toward her as she backed away in fear.

Jane didn't know what else to do except for placing her hand on the doorbell, ringing it three times before she begged. "Please don't do this! I will not go anywhere with you and your friends-" She felt his hand clasping her right hand as she tried to pull away from him. Clearly he had her where he wanted her to be.

"If you don't come with us, we will die without your power." The young man said as he closed his eyes and began to chant out the very words that she remembered back when her parents were killed.

However, the chanting had to be halted the moment both the girl and boy heard the window above them crack before shattering onto the ground. The lights blew a spark before they blacked out from the lost of power. And accompanied with the glass shattering was a shadow figure of a young man in his late teens that jumped out from the window, a butcher knife was in his hand.

Jane immediately realized that there was a scarf right in front of the teenagers face. It was the boy she met at the bar, but why was he here instead of who she was going to meet? She soon remembered the pale skin that he had as she thought. "_He was the one I was looking for all this time.'_

She broke out of her trance just in time as her attacker pulled away from her and turned his attention toward the intruder. He tried to stab the boy from the bar but he quickly deflected the attack by blocking it with his huge knife.

"I have been looking for you for so long, Tony." The young man's voice, which was once calm and caring to Jane, was now cold and merciless. Although Jane had yet to see the face, she kept herself quiet as she watched the scene before her to observe the attacks. "Its just too bad that Randy and Keith were not here, I could be done with you in a blink of an eye."

The man whom Jane believe to be Jeff in disguise lunged forward as he cornered Jane's attacker right by the house that he came out of. The young man named Tony was trying his best to stab the other by slashing his knife across the chest and arms, but found that no matter how many times he does that, it was no use.

"Just get lost freak! The girl is mine!" Tony shouted in determination. He proceeded to try to punch him in the face but the master killer slashed his knife across his hand, making him drop his own knife. Jane shielded her eyes so that she didn't see the blood and the tortured state that her attacker was in.

"Go to sleep." She heard the man say to Tony before he stabbed the boys neck with the long knife in his hands. The sounds of Tony's screams were silenced as he struggled to get out of the killers grip, but he soon fell into the darkness as his body gave out, limp and broken as Jane looked again to see Jeff toss the corpse away, slamming the body into the tree nearby.

That was when she collapsed on the ground, feeling dizzy from seeing the blood on the grass, and from seeing the gruesome mess that her attacker was in. She closed her eyes as soon as the figure of the boy she met in the bar turns around to see her lying on the ground.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is where the meeting of Jeff and Jane start to come into the picture. They will get a proper introduction in the next as always and I will try to work on the next chapter. And of course the house that Jeff and Jane were right by was taken from Little Big Planet 2's level of Beware of Jeff the Killer, I was playing around with a few details from the games and the stories._


	5. Jeff's story

The Killer Duo

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_I think I did Jeff a little too well in this chapter, on the parts where he is clearly the most dangerous killer alive in the creepypasta world. If there is something that is missing, please feel free to tell me as I keep this story going._

* * *

Chapter 4- Jeff's story

He tried to keep his cool after when he had just killed another sorry excuse of a man who wanted nothing more than to torture any man or woman who confronted him.

He honestly never knew why he enjoyed killing people so much. It seemed like it was only second nature for him each time he hungers for their blood to be spilled.

But he didn't want to kill or hurt anybody. Jeff was raised to be kindhearted and benevolent when his family was still alive. That was until Tony and his companions ruined him by making him watch them murder his family.

From that day forward, Jeff vowed to avenge his family by hunting down the very group that sealed their fate like the sick animals they were and make them cry like babies.

Yes, Jeff was keeping his word until he killed the murderers. He knew that to defeat the murderers was to become one. Long before he left his home that was soon to be abandoned, he made sure that he got whatever he could find to help him out in the cause.

Ropes, and particularly knives, especially the big and dangerous knives that no one would ever dare mess with. The knives seemed to be Jeff's favorite weapon of choice when it came to killing the criminals.

But now as he broke away from his trance at the memories, he looked down to where the corpse of the very man who made his face a wreck from the very start of his revenge. Tony was the one criminal who cut off his eyelids so that Jeff would watch the massacre that was fresh in his mind. While Randy was the one who Jeff suspected caused a fire that came up at his fifteenth birthday party, and Keith was the one who carved the smile that Jeff would not dare stare at whenever he looked in the mirror.

Yes, those evil men ruined Jeff in more ways than the late teen realized. And Jeff was going to return the favor by making them go to sleep... Forever.

Jeff grunted as he turned away from the dead man to the girl whom he told to go meet with a master killer. The poor thing had dozed off while he finished his kill. Jeff moved his hand over to his sunglasses as he pulled them away to reveal his unblinking eyes. Next, he removed the scarf as he walked up to the sleeping beauty whom he thought shined like the clear starry night sky itself.

"I should have told her that I was leading her straight to me," he mused as he used his newfound strength to pick her up and held her body over his shoulder blades. It did seem to be hard at first, but over his own training, it came naturally to him. Her thick and curly black hair rested on his right arm while Jeff wrapped his fingers around her legs, making sure that he had a firm grip on her.

Chuckling darkly, Jeff thought out loud. "But where would the fun be into telling her that I was the one who directed her choice to find me?"

* * *

She didn't know how long she slept; time seemed to be not on her side as she still dozed off into her dream wonderland. All she could feel was the soft… grass? No, it couldn't be the grass she was touching with her hands; the grass was pricklier than that.

Her eyes twitched as she readjusted them in the darkness of the room she was in. She appeared to be in a bedroom with a queen size bed, the walls were a soft purple color and there was one big window right by the nightstand.

Jane thought about getting up, but she found that she felt some sort of tightness on her hands and legs. She tried to open her mouth to talk but found out later that all she could do was muffle a few words.

She refused to scream in terror when she realized that someone had taken her from where she was and placed her in the room. But it couldn't be possible that her attacker and would have been kidnapper would do such a thing when he is dead.

So who had done it?

Her thoughts were turned aside as she heard a voice saying, "Well look who's awake." Jane recognized that voice as she turned her head to the side and noticed the very man who had just saved her from an untimely demise, and also is creeping her out the very moment their eyes met.

Jeff was sitting across from her on the other side of the bed, his unblinking eyes stared straight at her as if in curiosity rather than lustfully. His black hair looked thick and bushy as his incredibly pale skin glowed in the darkness. His eyes didn't blink at all, and she could see the dark circles underneath them. And the smile... she dared not to think of the smile each time her black eyes through the sunglasses gazed at it.

As he said, the smile was there, even if he wasn't trying to smile. It was stretched across his face like he was a maniac. Dried blood, from what it looked like, was still stained on his cheeks to the inside of his mouth. The smile itself was curved like how a crescent moon was pictured, only it was curved upwards like how a smile is suppose to be.

"Glad you woke up, friend." He said, still staring at her. "I was planning on waking you up but I decided not to since you looked so peaceful in your sleep." Jane turned her gaze away from him and tried to move her arms and legs to see what was keeping her in place. She noticed some bed sheets that was tied around them and was tied to each end of the bed, and judging by the tightness on her mouth, she figured that he somehow managed to tie apart of the bed sheet or curtain to keep her from screaming.

Jane froze as soon as she saw the huge butcher knife in Jeff's hand as he was raising it up into the air. Jane cringed and closed her eyes as she awaited the potential blow that he was planning on doing. She heard the knife slice through something, but she didn't feel that he was going to slice her pale skin. When she opened one of her eyes, she noticed that the cloth that had her bound to the bed was released from its post.

Another slice from the knife went to the cloth that kept her legs tightly to the bedposts. Jane could move her legs again after when she had accidentally fallen asleep. After when she slipped her hands from the cloth around her hands, she moved her hands over to the tape. She knew that it was tightly covered on her mouth, and when she tried to pull it off, it moved a little bit but it still would not let go of her mouth.

"Hold still." Jeff said as he came up to her, placing his right hand on the end of the tape that was loose. Within a second, the sound of the tape ripping off of Jane's mouth could be heard. Next up was the whimpered yelp in shock and pain as Jane grabbed her mouth to keep from screaming. The tears could be seen rolling out from underneath the sunglasses.

She didn't know whether Jeff was smiling at her pain or what, but he broke the ice, saying. "That couldn't hurt a tough girl like you, could it?" Jane didn't even know if she should take that as a part of his joking demeanor or not, but she closed her eyes from the pain as she pulled the sunglasses off quickly and rubbed them before setting the glasses back where they were.

"Anyway, since you are awake, I think you should be happy to know that I killed the guy who was trying to threaten you earlier." Jeff trailed on as he recounted what went on as she slept. Not until Jane interrupted.

"You killed the guy named Tony?" With a nod from the master killer, Jane pondered on what she needed to say to him. "You said that you were looking for him and the others who joined him, but what did they ever do to make you go after them so much?"

When he looked at her with those unblinking eyes, she still seemed a little bit spooked by the way he was looking at her. Whether in lust, or anger, or possibly something else, she knew that even if he had a smile on his face, he was really frowning. "They killed my family."

That statement alone made Jane freeze in her tracks. '_So I am not the only one whose family died in the cause...'_ She thought to herself as she felt guilty about what he went through. "Can you tell me how it all..." She trailed off, sensing that she would only bring pain to him if she asked him to remember how it all went.

He obviously sensed what she was thinking and finished her sentence for her. "...Started?" Jane could feel a sad smile forming on his face even though it had a huge smile like he was suppose to be happy. "I'd be glad to. Besides, you will be working with me anyway, so I will not delay what you need to learn." He moved toward the bed and took a seat on the side of the bed, Jane followed and did the same on the opposite side, waiting patiently for him to start.

"It all started back when my family first moved into the new neighborhood. My dad had gotten a promotion at work, and both he and my mom thought it would be nice to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. My little brother and I didn't complain about moving to the new neighborhood, basically we agreed with what our parents wanted for us: to have a new life away from the old one, to which I will not explain so I will just cut to the chase.

On the day where we were getting ready for our first day of school, we bumped into a kid, whom I later on realized was one of the murderers, thought that we were new fresh meat. And by that, they thought that they could get away with stealing my little brothers wallet. I knew that I could not let them have their way, so I punched that kid right on the nose, once when he was unguarded, I grabbed his wrists and broke them. I grabbed the knife away from the kids hand as I saw two others whom I thought were his friends coming straight for me. They honestly thought that I would be threatened by what they were going to do to me if I didn't obey and give them what they were searching for. But I didn't let them have their way, so I beat the snot out of them.

By the time where I was to celebrate my fifteenth birthday, I saw those teens again who attempted to attack me. They tried to beat me up when all the rest of the kids my age were trying to flee from the scene, but Randy and his goons would not let that happen, in fact, they liked it when somebody was watching them as they were trying to make me break.

I gave them a lot of damage as I twisted Randy's ankle, but not before he grabbed a half full bottle of vodka and smashed my head with it. I received very much damage in return when they punched and kicked me all over my body, they even made me cough up blood from my mouth with the beatings they gave me.

Then my mind suddenly cracked like a broken mirror would upon impact from a rock. A part of me wanted to just let them think that they won, but the other was telling me to fight back with all I got. The insane part of my mind that wanted me to teach them a lesson was the one that seized victory in my head. But on top of that, thinking rationally was out of the question as I fought Randy, almost succeeding into stopping his heart.

That was when Keith and Tony aimed their guns at me. I ran for the stairs as I heard the guns firing, missing me by a few inches. I ran until I came into the bathroom where I ripped the towel rack off, Randy's two goons had their knives out as they tried to corner me. One of their knives missed me as I deflected the attack, never noticing the open can of bleach that was on top of me.

The bleach practically stung my eyes as I wiped it away from my eyes, I even felt my hands sizzling from the strange heat that the bleach gave off. I noticed that Keith and Tony had left the room as they cleaned off the bleach that was spilled on them, only Randy came up into the room. However, seeing that I was drenched in alcohol and bleach, Randy took that opportunity to light a match, I knew somehow that I was standing in a trap.

I remember Randy saying, "This is what you get for not submitting to our rules, wimp!", as he and the others fled from the scene, leaving me to burn in the flames. I did my best to escape, ignoring the flames that burned my skin. I only got as far as the living room before I succumbed to the darkness.

When I woke up, I knew immediately that I was in the hospital, I had a cast wrapped around my face. I couldn't see anything, but I felt a cast on my shoulder, and stitches all over my body. I tried to stand up, but I realized that there was some tube in my arm, and when I tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in.

"I don't think you can get out of bed just yet." she said as she put me back in my bed and re-inserted the tube. I just sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours of waiting, I saw the nurse again, but she was checking up on another patient.

I turned my gaze to where she was working and... I saw you."

Jane tensed as she tried to think through what he was telling her. Was he honestly saying that he saw her when she was just a ten year old? "I-I didn't even see you in the hospital." She stuttered upon the response.

Jeff's unblinking eyes sort of softened as his hand reached up to her black hair, caressing it with his fingers. Jane jumped a little bit as she silently told herself to stay calm. "I was let out earlier than you, once when I saw you sleeping on the bed that was farther away from mine, I thought that you were the same girl when I saw you a few years later at the bar, where I told you to come and find me."

"Why did you have to disguise yourself and not tell me who you were?" Jane asked.

"It was to not cause suspicion in front of the others. I don't want them to know who I was, not until you told me that you were looking for a mentor." Jeff explained. "Plus, where would the fun be into spoiling the surprise I had in stored for you?"

Jane stayed silent for a few moments as she considered all that he went through. Jeff's hand, rather reluctantly, moved away from her black hair. "Back to my story..." Jeff continued. "After when I saw you as a child, I communicated with my hands to tell the nurse that I wanted to see you. I never knew why, but there was something about you that caught my attention. The nurse was surprised to know that I was curious about you and allowed me to take a closer look.

I admit, the moment I saw your sleeping form, I wanted to just touch your soft cheeks," Jeff stopped short, seeing that Jane was blushing faintly. He even wondered if she somehow thought of him to be a creeper. "But anyway, for your sake, I didn't do what my mind wanted me to do. The nurse _did_ allow me to touch your hair, to which I was grateful to feel such softness that reminded me of the silk from the bedspread.

After a minute or two, my mother came inside and hugged me, relieved to know that I was alright. The next couple of weeks went by faster than I thought as I was visited by my family. Then the next day was the day where I was to have my bandages removed, my family came over to see what I would look like after when the bandages were off.

As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from my face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over my face was almost removed.

"Let's hope for the best," said my main doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from my face.

My mother screams at the sight of my face. Liu and my dad stare awe-struck at what had become of me.

'What? What happened to my face?' I asked them. I rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. It made me sick to see what Randy had created of me! My face. It...was horrible. My lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. My face was turned into a pure white color, and my hair singed from brown to black. I slowly put my hand to my face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. I looked back at my family then back at the mirror.

'Jeff,' Liu calmly said, 'It's not that bad...'

"Not that bad?" I asked, horrified yet intrigued." I was expecting it to be more... horrifying. At least I am okay." My family were equally surprised by my calm demeanor. I suddenly started laughing uncontrollably as I thought about how I cheated death by not submitting to Randy and his goons. My parents noticed that my left eye and hand were twitching.

"Uh... Jeff, are you okay?"

"Okay? I've never felt more happy!" I couldn't stop laughing. I carefully stroked my face, feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror.

"Doctor," said my mom, "Is my son... alright, you know. In the head?"

"Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test."

"Oh thank you doctor." My mother went over to me." Jeff, sweetie. It's time to go."

I looked away from the mirror, vowing to myself that I would not be looking into a mirror for the rest of my life as my mother took me by the shoulder and took me to get my clothes.

"This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. My mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie I wore upon my hospitalization. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. My mom led me to my room and made me put my clothes on. Then we left the place, not knowing that this was my families final day of life.

When we got home, I immediately set off for bed. Not knowing that I would be having some difficulties into sleeping. I knew that maybe it was because I was not used to sleeping back in my bed from when I was at the hospital, so I tried to doze back into slumber, later finding that it was going to be harder than I thought.

Somehow my body didn't want me to sleep for no apparent reason, so I decided to go back downstairs from my bedroom and grab myself a quick drink of water to try to help me sleep better. "Having some trouble, big brother?" I turned around slowly to see that Liu was in his pajamas, looking at me with sympathy. "Do you want some company so that you can sleep better?"

I nodded, knowing that I hadn't slept with him for a long time. Basically we liked to sleep together when we were little, whereas other brothers didn't do that sort of thing. As I walked into his bedroom, I left as much room as I could to keep me and Liu inside of the bed together. His tip managed to work as I snuggled with him, breathing lightly as he relaxed in my arms.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, my little brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, I got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him and me. I looked up, before someone's hand covered my mouth.

"Where is she?!" I recognized that voice to be Randy as I seen him glaring at me. "Tell me where she is?!"

I didn't know what to say as I held onto my little brother tightly. "Who are you talking about?" I asked, sternly.

"Don't play dumb with me, wimp! Where is that girl with the pale skin and black hair? I know that you touched her! I know that her power is still present from your touch. Nobody but me and my crew can touch the flower that dwells within her!"

I glared at him, not giving him the satisfaction of my confusion. "Listen, you creep! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Randy looked at me to see if I was lying to him, but something else caught his attention as I saw my parents being dragged into the bedroom, tapes over their mouths as they struggled against the men's grip. Their hands were also tied around their backs. Suddenly Randy punched me as I fell over the bed, losing my hold on my brother who was later screaming on top of his lungs when the young man took him over to his parents.

Randy slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed everywhere as he was trying to escape the boys grip. "If you don't tell us where the girl is, you will watch as we kill your family one by one!" Randy threatened me.

"I told you, I don't know what you are talking about!" I protested, closing my eyes as the other goons went over to me and held me in place on the floor. I tried to punch them in the face while I had my eyes closed but it was considered no use since Keith held my arms down forcefully and Tony wrapped my legs with some of the bed sheets.

"Boys, be sure that this wimp watches what we have staged for him." I heard Randy command his goons.

Even with my eyes closed, I could feel that they were trying to force my eyes open, but I refused to budge for them. It was then that I felt some intense heat on my eyelids as I withstood the urge to scream out in pain. Strange thing was, I wasn't afraid of what they were going to do to me, but I was more worried for my family.

Sooner than later, the pain on my eyes stopped as I looked up toward the ceiling, wondering what the heck happened. I tried to blink so that I didn't feel the stinging sensation that took a hold of my eyes, but I was horrified to know that I would never blink again.

"That should do the job, Randy." Tony said as he held his hands on the sides of my face.

"Lets put a smile on his face. I am sure that his parents would want to see him when he is happy to see them die because of him." Keith added, revealing a knife from his pocket.

He did exactly what he wanted to do to me. I winced as he forced my mouth open for a bit just so that the knifes edge was inside. Slowly but terrifying, he carved the smile into my face as I glared at him. I refused to cry from the pain, even though the bloody smile was present and fresh, I was far from happy, I was more mad at them than ever before.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, my mind was breaking into two as I broke out of their hold and punched them in the guts. It was until I turned around, I realized that I was actually too late to save my family after when I saved myself.

Randy stabbed my father twelve times in the chest, he stabbed my mothers head with the knife, and my brothers throat was slit, yet I could feel that he was still alive as he breathed heavily, shivering from the cold.

Once when I saw the mess, I couldn't help but snap in front of them as I let out a cry of hatred toward them. Adrenaline kicked in as I chased them out of my house, telling them to leave me alone. They seemed to be happy to know that I somehow can't mess with them, but what they didn't know was that I would hunt them down like the sick animals they really are.

The last thing I remembered on that night was when I went back to comfort my dying brother who was looking at me fearfully as he held onto me. He coughed for a bit, trying to clear his throat. "Jeff... I-I I'm... scared..." He stuttered.

"Shhhhhhh," I soothed, rubbing his hair as I watched him, the tears started to show. "Just go to sleep."

Just like that, I felt that after he closed his eyes, he passed away in my arms.

I just stayed at my house for a few moments before I decided to disappear from the world just by fleeing to the woods with some of my best knives in toe. I vowed to rid the world of those men once when I find them.

Jeff stopped his story telling as he silently allowed the girl in front of him to recollect what he had told her. Somehow Jane felt very bad to know that he had to watch as those men killed his family. "It wasn't your fault that your family died. It was mine." She blamed herself.

"How?" Jeff spoke.

Jane sighed, knowing that he needs to learn the full truth. Her hand went over to her sunglasses that were still on her and quickly pulled them off of her, showing her black eyes to him. "Because they were after me. I am what they want. A freak who has pale skin and black hair and eyes."

She waited as she watched his expression, which was technically hard to describe. Would he snap and kill her? All her answer from him was his laugh. She shivered a bit, even the laugh from this new psycho killer was creepy.

* * *

_Author's Note: In case you didn't notice, I borrowed a few things from Jeff's creepypasta to tell another part in this one. The next chapter I assure you will be with Jeff training Jane under his wing. If you want to give any requests with who they should go up against, you can PM me or write it in the review once you are done reading this. It can also have a few creepypasta similarities to kidnappings or any of the other stuff._


	6. The training

The Killer Duo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, creepypasta owns Jane and Jeff. The good sides of the killers are mine.

By: Lovely girl 10

_All credit for my inspiration goes to Mr. War! If you haven't heard of his story Jeff x Jane: The Failed Dinner Party, then I suggest you go check it out, if you are up for it._

* * *

Chapter 6- The training

Once when he saw what her eyes really looked like, he could not help but laugh at the sight.

He thought that she was going to show him her secret collection that was filled with stolen jewels or something that was what Tony and his group was looking for, but to see that her eyes were as dark as the clear night sky; words could not even describe what he thought.

"I knew it…" The girl muttered sadly as he kept on laughing. She placed the sunglasses back on in order to hide them. "You think that I am a freak as well."

Jeff stopped his laughing as his unblinking eyes focused on the girl's saddened expression. "What did you just say about yourself?" He asks, concerned.

The black haired girl looked away as she stood up from the bed. Jeff could tell that she was holding a more painful secret than the burden that he carried. "I knew that nobody would want to be around me all because I look like some sort of freak with black eyes and pale skin when I was a kid." She explained sadly, she was about to continue before Jeff's pale hand shot out and covered her mouth, silencing her from talking.

"Is that all there is? You think that nobody wants to be around you just because you look like what you are now?" Jeff said, turning her face to the side as his pale fingers trailed from her right cheek to her forehead. Somehow his strange urge wanted him to keep going and don't stop on the progress, but he knew that this was not the time. "Well, they are complete idiots for ignoring a beautiful girl like you."

"That doesn't hide what everybody else sees!" She protested, trying to pull away from him, but his grip tightened on her chin.

"Then they are even bigger idiots for thinking that about you." Jeff countered. "For me, there is something special about you that I want to use to my advantage."

Jane stared at him silently, feeling the cold coming up to her spine when she realized what he might be doing. "Your planning on using me as bait to attract our families murderers?"

Jeff chuckled as he released his grip on her chin, walking away from her to the door as he leaned on the wooden texture. "Better than that! Here is what I want you to do... I will train you, but only if you promise to do what I want you to do. Don't beg for me to change anything that I have set into motion, don't even make me force you to do something that I will later on not be proud of."

Jane silently turned away from his gaze, thinking through on what she should do. Her left hand touched the lower half of her cheek as she felt him watching her with his back turned. The huge butcher knife in his hand was glistening in the dark like it would either be her one-way ticket to freedom from those criminals or a one-way ticket to pain and suffering.

Jane's black eyes blinked a few times as she turned around to face him, her body trembling on what she finally decided. She knew that she was risking her own life to train under this master killers teaching, but she wondered if she was making a mistake by working with him.

"You got yourself a deal, Jeff." She whispered. She could feel him smiling when she said that.

He turned around as he looked back at her. "First things first, you better get yourself ready for bed. We will train when morning comes, we already wasted enough time as it is. When we start, you must pretend that I am one of the criminals that wants to end your life. You can't hold back what you have in stored for me as I try to attack you. I will do absolutely everything in my own power to get as close to you as possible, and you need to be on your guard while I am doing this. One more thing is that it would be best if you didn't fight me, instead you should run and try to get away from me as fast as your legs can carry you." He moved to where the door was and clasped his hand on the doorknob.

"Where exactly are you going?" Jane asked blurting it out in either worry or suspicion.

"To keep watch from the windows so that if either Randy or Keith are around, if they are, I will be able to take care of them personally." He told her, looking over his shoulder. "Don't worry about me for now... just go to sleep, Jane."

"How did you know my name? I never told you..." Jane gaped in shock.

"I know your name because I heard the nurse say it as she was taking care of you. Now go to sleep, Jane." He answered, the last sentence chilled her as he left her in the bedroom where there was nothing left but the dark shadows and the lit up moon that was shown in the window.

Keeping his word, Jane nodded her head silently as he left the room. She took a seat on the bed as she slowly laid down on the bed, her black hair flowing across the pillow and the sheets.

It took a while for her to shut her eyes, her fear of being discovered by Tony's companions was haunting her mind as she gripped the sheets in her right hand. However, as she remembered the time when Jeff brutally murdered the man who was planning on abducting her, she was beginning to feel satisfaction to know that Jeff would keep her from being discovered.

One thought came up in her mind as she slowly stood up on the bed. Macy and the others would definitely want to know how her progress was going, so Jane took out her new cellphone that Erica had given her and dialed the number. Jane's brow furrowed in confusion as she wondered if she was allowed by Jeff to call her friends or not. He never mentioned 'you will not call your friends' to her so that meant Jane was allowed to call her friends about her little adventure.

"Hey Jane, how's the new phone going for you?" Erica called from the other side of the phone.

"Its going good Erica," Jane nodded, a small smile graced her lips. "I have found my new mentor to teach me how to kill the bad guys."

"Is he hot?" Jane heard Dani's voice chiming in.

"Dani, hush now!" Macy's voice came in as Dani's voice is muffled in the background.

"Lets just say that he is a very fine guy with a split personality disorder. It means that he maybe is a good guy at one point but then you may never know when he will show his bad side. For me, I want to stay on his good side," Jane explained.

"Does he have a name? Can you give us that?" Erica asked.

"His name is Jeff, and from what he told me, he is after the same criminals that killed my parents." Jane answered honestly.

"Oh boy, I just hope that he doesn't hurt you Jane," Macy shuddered.

"I will be fine Macy." Jane reassured over the phone. "He even killed one of those guys that was going to kidnap me and bring me back to his gang. He will do his best to make sure that I am safe."

"Just be careful Jane..." Erica warned softly. "Call us later when you get the chance. See ya."

"Bye." Jane pressed the button to end the call, feeling good to know that they were safe as well. Jane stood up as she went over to the closet to find a suitable nightgown to wear into bed.

Jane smiled when her gaze was set on a black nightgown that was seen on a hanger, she took it down and dusted it off, making sure that it was in good shape. She went back to the bed and sat down right by it, thinking that somebody might be looking up in the window, and began to strip off her clothing.

The black silky shirt was the first thing to go as Jane grabbed each end of the shirt and slowly unveiled her feminine chest with a black bra covering her chest. Next, Jane pushed the black straps off of her shoulders as she quickly put the nightgown over her. Once she settled into the nightgown, she stood up so that she can take off her black pants and socks. She didn't know where her shoes were but she highly suspected that Jeff somehow took them off her while she was still under her fainting spell.

Setting her clothes right by a chair, Jane then pulled her arms inside of the nightgown so that she can take off her bra, its efficient so that nobody sees her naked body. And if Jeff was going to be a pervert, to which she hopes that he isn't with his insane personality, Jane would be sure to teach him a thing or two about that.

But the good thing for her was that he was going to be busy keeping an eye on the would-be intruders if they planned on attacking her and her new mentor. Now that her bra was off, her hands reached out from underneath and placed it right by the rest of her clothing. She pulled the bed sheets over and got herself underneath the soft and warm covers, no more than a few minutes passed as she fell asleep without any worries.

At precisely 6:00 A.M. she was still lightly sleeping when it happened.

She could feel that someone was watching her in her sleep as her hands twitched in response. Opening her eyes only halfway, she looked around her right side of the bed and the left before her eyes locked onto something in the darkness. Even if it was totally dark with no light from the moon or anything, Jane could somehow still see through the black void.

She recognized his dark eyes immediately as she stood up straight in a sitting position on the bed, she was likely impressed with how well Jeff had hidden himself in the shadows. His face was almost noticeable in the shadows as gaze only told her one thing, "_It is time to see how well you do against me first."_

The training session was about to begin...

If Jane really wanted to run, it was the best time to do it before Jeff's insane mind took over. Upon looking into his eyes, as he uttered in the darkness for her to go to sleep, Jane rolled off of the bed until her body slammed into the ground, dodging his incoming lunge on the bed. Thankfully he missed her by a long-shot.

Jane hastily reached for her knife that was hidden underneath her shirt on the chair but refrained from doing so, thinking that Jeff would probably make her go through fighting him without any use of weapons, and if she wasn't careful, her hand would have been sliced by the very huge butcher knife that blocked her from her own weapon.

Instead of waiting for him to continue, Jane stood up abruptly and began to run out of the room. She could hear his psychotic laugh as he gave chase. She saw the huge cracked window that she remembered seeing from the outside of the abandoned house Jeff broke out from when he rescued her from Tony, upon recognizing that it was still open, Jane jumped through the air until she landed roughly in one of the trees.

Refusing to grunt in annoyance at the force of nature, she tumbled down to the bass of the huge tree, looking back up quickly to see that Jeff was looking down at her from the window as he jumped down from the second floor of the house he was hiding out at. Jane stood up, her legs wobbled a bit, as she starts to head back to her hideout.

But her main problem was getting there without having Jeff slow her down.

Each time she turns her head to see if he was catching up, she noticed that he had disappeared behind the trees. There was no sign of him anywhere. Curious to see if he lost his way through the forest, Jane stopped abruptly and ran back to where she first lost sight of him.

"Where did he go?" She wondered out loud. Thinking that he somehow lost his way, Jane decided not to worry to much about him as she turned around and started to head back to her place, but not before stopping in her tracks when she noticed that Jeff was standing in front of her. His petrifying, unblinking, gaze sent shivers down Jane's spine.

The big question that came to her mind when frozen in his gaze was how did he get behind her without her hearing him? She didn't have time to question herself as she ducked quickly to dodge his knife strike, it barely touched her long black hair as her body slammed onto the ground with a thud. She rolled a few feet away from him as she continued to run toward the house where she would be safe. His insane laugh filled the air with fear as he gave chase.

Jane finally made it back to her hideout as she went through the door and pressed the button to shut the door. She breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself, she just never expected for Jeff to go over the top by scaring her in the dark. She listened as his laugh drew closer and closer to the door, Jane held her breath, thinking that if she stayed quiet he would leave her be.

She almost lost her cool when the steel right above her head caved out when the knife struck. Covering her mouth without screaming, Jane slowly crawled away from the door until she reached the steps. The huge butcher knife moved itself a little bit to get out of the steel door as it disappeared back to wherever it came from.

Jane paid close attention to see if she could still hear Jeff's footsteps from outside of the house, but sensing that he wasn't right by the door was a big relief to her. Taking a few deep breathes, she turned her gaze toward the staircase. She wondered on whether or not that she should make sure that the windows were locked. However, she remembered that the windows would not budge even if she wanted to push them open or close them.

She wondered if she had to try to defend herself if Jeff plans on attacking her while training. It was true that this was a practice round, but the strangest thing was that she felt more safer if she had a knife with her. Without further ado, she walked into the kitchen that was still lit and looked through the drawers until she found a couple of knives, some were long and narrow, others small and non-threatening.

Picking up one of the long knives, Jane looked at her reflection in the knife's edge while ignoring the lights that were going in and out a couple of times. What did he mean by her being a beautiful girl? Did he not see what the others, excluding Macy and her friends, saw in front of them? Her bullies only saw a mutation that was not suppose to exist. Her friends saw her as a supposed heroine. And her late mother and father saw her as an angel in disguise.

But her parents' murderer's, including the already dead man named Tony, only saw her as a weapon of destruction for their own means to an end. Jane shivered from the thought of her being caught by them and used for whatever sick reason they were going to do to her.

She quickly got out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs until she reached the second floor of the house. Jane turned her head to look in the bedroom where there was no sign of a break-in, she knew that the windows could not be broken apart if she stabs it. Besides the windows looked like they were indestructible!

That only left the balcony and the huge window on the wall right by the stairs. Jane tiptoed over to the window to check, but jumped back a few feet when the window suddenly shattered, the glass pieces bounced on the floor for a bit until they settled from the impact. And from the shattering of the window came Jeff who was the culprit into breaking it.

This time, Jane didn't run, instead she planned on fighting him until he would be cornered. She attempted to slash across his hands to make him drop his own knife, but as if he was reading her mind on what to do, he dodged it as the knives collided against each other.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight me?" Jeff said as he smiled at her. Jane didn't listen to him as he dodged her oncoming stab that was meant for his chest and he pushed her toward the wall as he looked down on her. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He said in a sigh of boredom.

"...What?" Jane questioned, confused by what he meant.

Jeff lets her go as he gave her some space. His thick, messy, black hair sometimes gets into his face, but he ignores the temptation to pull them away. "Let me ask you a simple question Jane, what was your reason for trying to fight me?"

Jane, feeling embarrassed, looked down on the floor as she explained to him. "With your split personality disorder, I thought that when you started my training sequence you would go insane and kill me, even though you said that this was a practice run. I was just so... frightened by what you were doing-" Jeff's right hand shot up onto her mouth to silence her as his other hand went up to his mouth in a hushing gesture.

"The first lesson that you need to understand, Jane, is to not let fear get the better of you when you are cornered by a very tough competitor who would do nothing more than to break your neck than console you on such matter." Jeff told as he slowly pulled his hand, rather reluctantly, off of her mouth. "Although I am impressed that you managed to have the guts to fight me, it will not be very easy for you when you encounter the other bad guys. Once when they see you, there is no mercy in their eyes when they are more concerned for their greed, their own amusement, but above them all they want to see you suffer when they take all that you have, including your virginity if they are sick enough to do it.

The reason I am telling you this is so that when you are fully trained, you will be ready for whatever they have up in their sleeves. And the one thing I want you to do is dismiss your everyday fears completely! No more trying to hide yourself in the darkest depths of your own mind! When you go out into the world to execute those who want to harm you, you have to give them the fear, show them that you are not to be messed with. You would be their own sweet nightmare that will not go away no matter how many times they try to keep you out.

But in order to do that, you need to get rid of your fears permanently, they will only slow you down when the time comes to bring the evildoer the justice that everyone wants. Back before I became Jeff the Killer, I was once a young innocent boy called Jeff Summers, now that Randy and his goons killed my family, I was forever changed from the events.

I had to dispel my fears in order for me to become the killer I already am, and I can make you do the same." Jeff took a breath as he finished explaining. "You understand what I am saying to you Jane?" After a few nods from the shocked girl, Jeff calmly took a few steps back as he added. "Good. Now that the sun is up, why don't we take a walk through the woods and discuss what we should do for you."

* * *

_Author's Note: The training sequence, minus the part with Jeff explaining to Jane what it means to be a natural killer, was taken from the Little Big Planet 2's level of "Beware of Jeff the Killer". Now I have something interesting to ask of you guys, which side of the killers do you like? The good part that I am showing you right now, or the original creepypasta part? If you want to I can put up a chapter where you will see some different facts between the two parts. Review as always and I will be working on what will happen next in the story. Also if you are curious to know, Jeff will sometimes be a normal good guy with Jane and the other times he will become insane much like how he is in the creepypasta world._


	7. Unexpected meeting

The Killer Duo

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the creepypasta versions of Jeff and Jane. I own the good parts.

_Since that both Jane and Jeff are in the creepypasta world, we will definitely be seeing a few other creepypasta creatures that will come into the story. Some will have good intentions, others bad. Just to let you know. And for the parts where Jeff can be seen cursing, I personally am uncomfortable for revealing another part of him from the creepypasta, but he will only curse when he is super ticked off._

_Thank goodness I can get this done in MEA week! How I love you so!_

* * *

Chapter 7- Unexpected meeting

For most of the morning, Jeff had been teaching Jane a few different ways into learning how to be a killer. From sneaking up on them without making a sound, to learning how to defend yourself from an incoming attack, he could see some progress into turning Jane from a good girl to a merciless killer.

On one of their breaks from slicing up one of the trees, he could see that something was on her mind as she looked around aimlessly at the forest surrounding both of them.

"Something troubling you girl?" He asked, turning her attention to him.

"What exactly did you do to Tony's corpse?" She questioned softly.

"You really want to know?" With a nod from the girl, Jeff grabbed her wrist and began to walk her over to the exact place where he tossed the corpse. While she was sleeping last night, Jeff took it upon himself to hide the corpse so that either Randy or Keith couldn't find it. He didn't want to risk being found out by them, or risking Jane's life for the matter.

But when he was ready to train the girl before dawn came, he was honestly surprised that Jane could see him in total darkness. A normal human would not have that ability to see in the dark like any other animal that has that. He thought that something was strange about her ever since he saw her in the hospital.

One of the things he noticed after when his family was murdered, he felt unlimited strength when he stabbed some of his knives into the trees, practically splitting the bark in half. No doubt he could kill a person with only one strike. Another was considered impossible yet completely weird, when his eyelids were burned off, he thought that he was going to die within the eleven days without any sleep.

He did learn that if a person were to not sleep for eleven days, that person would die faster than one that would die of starvation in a couple of weeks. So he didn't understand why he wan't dead yet.

Taking his mind off of his thoughts, Jeff slapped himself in the head to get himself back to reality. The hiding place for the corpse wasn't too hard to find since he buried it underneath the colorful leaves on the ground. The season of autumn was beginning to show itself as more leaves began to fall from their perches of the branches.

Shooing the leaves off of the ground, Jeff crouched down, letting go of Jane's wrist, and searched for the corpse. After finally finding the dead body, Jeff heard Jane utter a gasp of shock and horror. Even Jeff was surprised by what he had found.

Instead of finding the dead body of Tony, there was a body of an ancient skeleton with the same robe. Jeff wondered if somebody stole the body while he was busy attending to Jane, but upon seeing the robe and the bandaged nose that still stuck on the skull, he whispered in disbelief. "What is really going on here?"

"He really wasn't joking..." Jane whispered in fear, her legs gave out as she studied the skeletal remains of the young man who tried to abduct her. All of that time, she thought that this was a cruel, sick, joke that her parents' murderers were playing with her. She keeps shaking her head in denial as she breathes heavily. "I am seriously on thin ice right now."

She didn't know why, but for some reason her head turned to her left as she spotted something out of the ordinary in the forest. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the strange figure that was a couple of miles away. A middle aged man with a black tuxedo looked like he had his attention locked somewhere in the forest like he was looking for a way out, a pale bald head glowed in the last minutes of dusk before the figure disappeared into the dark and dense woods.

Jane blinked, thinking that she was seeing things as she tried to gasp for breath. Jeff's voice broke her out of her trance as he asked. "What exactly did he tell you, Jane? It is quite obvious that he said something to spook you like this."

She could feel his pale, cold hands resting on her shoulders as he slowly turned her around to look at him in the eye. Her body twitched as she pulled away from him, refusing the need for him to comfort her. Nevertheless, she gave Jeff his answer. "All he said was that I am the Fountain of Youth because I hold some sort of power that he and the other murderers want. He said that they would die without me being in their possession. But I think that is just a load of crap!"

"That somehow explains why they seem to be stuck in their teenage years even after the years I have been searching for them." Jeff sounded like he was astonished by the information that was revealed to him as he slapped himself in the face without touching his unblinking eyes. He didn't want to get any pain from the eyes much like how he did the last few times. "Did you remember seeing the men as teenagers while you were a kid?"

Jane nodded. "I still think that they are lying about the reason that they want me! What good am I to those murderous freaks!" She was about to continue before Jeff shushed her to calm her temper tantrum down.

"Somebody might be listening in these woods, Jane..." He warned, whispering as softly as he could while clutching her in his embrace from behind. "Another lesson of being a killer is to not bring attention to yourself as you go in for the kill."

Jane didn't seem convinced by his motive as he took something out of his pocket. The same butcher knife came out of his sweatshirt pocket as he proceeded to walk carefully through the forest with Jane in toe. She kept silent as he whispered in her ear. "Ever get the feeling of being watched? Someone has already followed us out here."

Jeff's eyes wandered to a tree a few feet farther out than the others. What looked like a small, grayish piece of paper could be seen hanging by a nail. His eyes blurry, all because he felt drowsy from the loss of sleep, he was unable to read it. He took no attempt to read it as Jane went over to see what was on there. It warned of some sort of creature in the woods that would scare the living daylights out of people if they don't turn around and head on back home quickly, or suffer a gruesome death at the hands of that thing.

"We should be careful with whatever is in there," Jane shivered as the cold wind blew through her thick black hair. She even stayed close to Jeff's warm body to stay within his range of sight.

Squeezing his pale hand with hers in reassurance, the master killer studied the forest in a drowsy haze. His body wanted him to go to sleep as it thrives for some much needed rest that it craves, but he would not allow that. Jeff kept his gaze locked onto the darkness, it reminded him of a black hallway, one where the murderer could easily slash the necks of his victims without being seen.

As he and Jane continued walking, Jeff became in a way, infatuated. The empty blackness swirled around him. Muttering to himself in unrecognizable gibberish, he continued to trot. He was hoping that either Randy or Keith had found them so that he could end his journey here and there. Something felt a bit odd. The crunching of leaves seemed so loud to account for only one person. Jeff felt as if something was lurking beyond his line of sight.

"Who's there?" Jeff growled.

An abundance of noise could be heard, but nothing out of the ordinary. The chirps of crickets grew louder as Jeff studied his surroundings. Jane even tries to look around the area to see anything that her mentor was looking for, yet all she could see in the forest was the trees and the bushes.

"Come on chicken, I don't really like games, and not hide and seek at all." As Jeff announced this, a quick rustling from a nearby bush could be heard. He slashed at it before the sound could come to a silence on its own. Jeff then saw what was hidden out of sight the entire time.

"Damn rats, you're just some good for nothing pests." Jeff proclaimed as a rodent scurried from the leaves. Jane placed her hand on her face, probably relieved to see that it was just a rat. But that didn't change what she felt when she heard him curse at the poor rodents. She hated it when somebody cursed.

After he had seen what was hiding in the bush, Jeff and Jane continued their stroll. His vision was becoming very blurry, and a loud noise was growing within his head. He quickly put his hands over his ears as if in pain while his legs crashed onto the grass, he screamed in shock as he tried to maintain control of his mind. "Jeff! Are you okay?" Jane asked, worried as she grabbed his arms and helped him up to his feet.

What could be heard was just a figment of Jeff's insane imagination, for the woods were completely silent. He lets go of his ears as he shook his head from the whole ordeal. "I'm fine." He answered, "I could hear a faint buzzing sound in my head that was growing louder and louder by the second."

Jane helped him walk for a bit as they went through the forest, Jeff was dragging his feet and cursing at the almost unbearable noise. Nothing like it had pierced his ears with such discontent before.

The noise that drowned Jeff slowly became absent. The knife that was once clenched into his hands fell towards the ground. The sound of the knife going through the ground had viciously dragged Jeff back into consciousness. Jane did the honors by picking up his knife and allowed him to get it back into his grip.

As his eyes readjusted to the darkness once more, the blurriness was magnified as Jeff saw a white, oval like object hovering in front of him and Jane. His eyes quickly focused from shock, but what had been in front of him a few seconds ago was nowhere to be found.

"What in the fuck was that?" Jeff chuckled at his own remark. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "Now I know that ain't no damn rats!"

Jane groaned from annoyance. "Please don't say those words in front of me, Jeff. I am already getting sick from hearing that." But no matter what she said to him, Jane knew that his insane mind was beginning to come out from the darkness, ready to play his game with somebody.

"That's it, I'm done playing games. Where the fuck are you, you bastard!?" Jeff screamed to the top of his lungs in hope of some kind of response. He was answered abruptly. As he started to walk again, he felt the slightest tingle on his neck. Jane also felt it too as she shivered from fright.

"That's not the damn air, fucker. Get the hell out of the bushes before I decide to fuck you up!" Jeff felt wild at this point. Nothing about this place was right, but he was enjoying every minute of it! Swiftly, he pulled his shining blade over him, and began slashing at the trees in the darkness. Jane somehow let him go to keep him from slashing at her as she looks around aimlessly.

"Come out, come out bitch!" Jeff cried out. "No hiding now, I'll cut every last chip of bark to slit your throat!"

The master killer pointed his knife towards a tall, thin tree protruding from the left of his vision, and stabbed it. He was astonished to see that on direct contact, the tree, or what he thought was a tree, faded away into the darkness in a matter of milliseconds. Not knowing what to do, he glanced quickly towards his right, and stabbed at the black of night.

He and Jane suddenly peered out into the wood, and saw not what either of them had expected. What stood before the psychotic boy and the confused girl was an extremely tall, thin man, dressed in a clean, black suit. This was all that Jeff and Jane could make out at the time, the darkness caused Jeff's sight to become immensely distorted. Jane's vision did not falter at all since she could see the man in front of her and her mentor.

Jeff's eyes had cleared again, and he quickly began to observe the man. He even heard Jane gasp in shock and horror by what she saw. The man was emaciated, his face pale, almost pure white in color. As Jeff studied the face, he soon came to notice the lack of facial features on this man. This "Thing"'s face was completely empty, no eyes, nose, or mouth. Just a white, blank, head. This made Jeff and Jane feel a bit uneasy, and the eighteen year old boy soon broke out into a laugh.

Although astounded, Jeff soon addressed the figure before him. "So you were the bastard chasing me through the woods huh?" Jeff stared at the blankness once more. "You know, I don't know what the fuck you are, but you kinda remind me of myself. You've got the nice white face, but all you're missing is a smile!"

Jeff began laughing uncontrollably at his own notion, Jane wondered if he has gone completely insane by now as she looked at him in a worried glance. Yet he stopped laughing the moment his ears were assaulted by static, and he fell to the ground. The killers was shrouded in complete darkness as Jeff clenched his ears for mercy. Jane didn't hear anything at all yet she was petrified by the look that the man was giving her.

How strange was it to have a man with no eyes or anything else on his face look at you in some sort of way where it was uncomfortable? Jane knew she had to do something to help out her teacher, but she didn't know what to do without getting hurt by the creature that was intent on ending his life.

The figure Jeff questioned earlier was now causing the young adult extreme pain, while the place where the mans eyes should have been, stared directly into Jeff's. At that point, Jeff snapped much like how he did when he had enough of Randy's tactics. He broke free of the pain, drew his knife once more, and began slashing. Each one of his moves were futile, as the man moved around in no time at all, almost as if he was teleporting from place to place to avoid the attacks.

The tall man began to fight back. Jeff had just now begun to notice the tendrils hanging from the back of his attacker. They grabbed at Jeff, and his response was to swing his knife at each that came near him. Jeff managed to slice what seemed to be an arm. In almost an instant, the limb quickly grew back into place. What had just happened astonished Jeff. He felt almost as if the man was a tall tree, and his tendrils simply branches. Jeff fled from the forest, grabbing Jane's hand as she trailed beside him, knowing that there was no way they would be able to fight whatever this person truly was in what seemed to be its home territory.

Jeff rushed from his attacker, and found himself at the same place where he had entered. As he and Jane ran past the trees, he noticed one that lie away from the others. The same tree from before. He ran to it out of instinct, and read the new note he had seen from a distance.

He read, panting out of exhaustion. "Do not enter these woods at night, a tall man has been spotted in the area recently, some call him the Slenderman. Beware, and enter at your own risk."

Jane cocked her head in confusion. "Slenderman? Weird name." Jeff nodded, agreeing with her on the strange name.

Whatever the being that had stalked them in the woods before was referred to as Slenderman. The name fit perfect with the description of the tall, white figure. Jeff turned to where he outran the strange man, keeping Jane behind him as he waited for his foe, wielding his sharp, bloody, knife.

Jeff's wish had been granted, as the Slenderman approached from the woods. It seemed as if it was hesitant to leave its home court. Despite its hesitance, it left the area anyway, and quickly rushed towards Jeff and Jane. The psychopath's instincts started to come back, and he jumped towards the tall man. Jeff was quickly grabbed by his enemy, and thrown against a nearby tree.

Jane jumped in shock as she began to run over to Jeff to see if he was okay, yet she felt that the Slenderman was attempting to slow her down as the tentacles on his back were trying to grab her and pull her out of the way. Jane took out her long narrow knife and slashed at the tentacles that were close to her, but she stepped out of the way before Jeff took over for her.

The master killer proceeded to swing again at the tendrils that had grabbed him. He was able to slash at one of Slenderman's main arms. Blood oozed from the deep cut. The white figure showed no emotion, and began snatching at Jeff once again. As he continued to smash Jeff against trees, and slabs of rock, Jeff's knife slipped from his grip, and fell to the ground beside him. Colliding with the ground, Jeff's knife slid into his own stomach in a matter of seconds. Blood poured from the wound, and soon the ground was covered in a red liquid. Jane almost thought that he was dead as she gasped in horror and fear, but he stood up with a jolt.

"Is that the best you got Slendy? I've taken worse beatings from my father's belt than you're weak twig arms!" Jeff taunted.

The Slenderman remained silent, but continued fighting. The man reached for a piece of granite from a nearby rock, but before he could take hold of it, Jeff jerked the knife from his gut, and flung it directly at Slenderman. Jeff's accuracy was precise, and it sliced off one of the man's limbs. Jane couldn't help but grin as she watched her mentor.

Slenderman's left arm was completely gone, as it fell to the ground with a thud. It was quickly met by thick blood that barraged from his shoulder. It was completely drenched in blood. Slenderman briskly disappeared into the darkness, but illuminated behind Jeff. In his right hand, he held a broken piece of the rock as he proceeded to slam it into the side of Jeff's head. Jeff fell to the ground once again, almost knocked unconscious.

Jane screamed in fear and rushed over to his side, shaking him until his body twitched. "Jeff! Don't go to sleep on me! You hear me?" He was not left there for long before he was seized by his assailant, and thrown against the ground. The impact was a little bit painful to say the least. Standing up once again, Jeff's eyes focused on the ground. As he began to gain back his balance, his black eyes widened when he heard a scream. Jane's scream.

"Let me go you overgrown weed!" She shouted on top of her lungs as the tentacles grabbed her arms and legs. She tried to fight off the Slenderman, but as inexperienced as she was, she was no match for him as he was seen attempting to drag her away from the scene. Jane collapsed on the ground a couple of inches away from where Jeff was as her hands clasped onto the grass, wanting to stay put where she was. However, each time she tries to keep her grip on the dirt beneath her, she was being dragged from her post. "Jeff help me!" She screamed as she was being taken into the darkness.

She desperately grabbed for anything on the ground that could help her get away from the man that was taking her away. The grass, the rocks, none of them would hold her firmly as she screamed in her mind for Jeff to get back up and fight. She kept her grip on the dirt as she looked back at the man who was going to do something bad to her if she didn't get out of the mess she was in.

Until she was stopped by something that took a hold of her hand...

She turned her gaze back in front of her to see that Jeff was back on his feet and out of the hole that was made from the impact. His face had some blood trailing down from his nose to his chin. His shoulder length black hair had some dirt hanging around. Based on the strong grip he has on her arm, he was intent on stopping the Slenderman from capturing her. She could tell that his unblinking eyes had a look that was utterly terrifying.

He was angry at the man for trying to mess with him.

Right now, it was a fierce tug-of-war battle between the strange man and the psychotic boy, and poor Jane was used as the rope. Neither side was giving up or surrendering to the other as they pulled on the girls arms. For Jane desperately hoped that Jeff would win in the battle.

Jeff grunted in determination, pulling Jane towards him with all of the strength he could muster. "Let her go!" He could tell that the Slenderman was not going to give in to his demand, so as his right hand gripped tightly on Jane's arm, his left hand reached for his butcher knife. He aimed his knife right at the tentacles that were holding onto the girls legs.

He threw the knife and succeeded when the tentacles were sliced off in a flash, however, upon getting out of the tentacles, and the force of Jeff's strength, Jane flew onto the master killers chest.

They tumbled onto the ground as they finally stopped somersaulting on each other. Jane was found underneath Jeff's intimidating figure. His pale hands rested on top of her curly hair as she stared up into his eyes. But their reunion had to wait as Jeff got himself back up on his feet.

Something was coursing through Jeff. Rage filled him within an instant, as he lashed out at Slenderman at extreme speeds. Jeff's knife was slashing through the mans suit, as well as his pale skin. Slenderman began teleporting towards the girl, hoping to catch the boy off guard, but Jeff was attentive as he blocked Jane from the mans reach by using himself as a shield to protect her.

"Come on bitch, I'm not finished with you yet!" Jeff hollered. "I want to help you get to sleep Slendy! You look awfully tired!" Whatever was flowing through Jeff caused his insanity to go into an overdrive state. Slenderman continued warping around the forest.

Before Jeff could make another movement towards the strange man, Slenderman appeared before him. The smooth white face that the boy and girl had seen before was now covered in slashes and dark blood. Even though he looked hurt, Slenderman remained strong.

Jeff's grip on Jane's hand tightened, his touch was gentle on hers. To no avail they had to part, Jeff was pulled by the Slenderman and was now stuck in his grip, Jane stayed silent as she tried to think about what she should do to protect her mentor. Slenderman began to shake Jeff around, as he did this, Jeff bit at him, and a loud crack of bone could be heard.

The pain surged through Slenderman, out of shock, he threw Jeff against a large tree. As Jeff flew towards the tree, a sharp pain hit Jeff straight in the back. It continued until he saw a large branch sliding through his torso, and he hit the base of the tree. Jeff had been viciously impaled by a long tree branch.

Blood gushed from his mouth and open wounds as he screamed out in pain. Slenderman watched Jeff as he attempted to escape. At this point, the Slenderman knew that escape was impossible. He began to walk over to the boy in order to finish what he had started, until he was blocked off by Jane as she stood in front of him while trying to shield Jeff from any new attack that might come up next.

Jane's eyes narrowed as she hissed. "That is enough out of you mister! The fight is over! If you kill him, you kill me!" She drew out her knife, ready to end the whole scene if it continued.

The Slenderman looked like he was frozen in his tracks by her statement, his tentacles disappeared into his back as he just stared at the girl in disbelief. As strange as it was to Jane, she heard him speak. "You are more than willing to die fighting than see your friend harmed in any way? Seems like this little flower has grown thorns this time."

Jane's eyes widened when she heard him speak. It sounded like it was two men talking at the same time; one was calm and collected, the other was more serious. She shook her head from her shock demeanor as clutched the knife in front of her, much like how Jeff taught her how to stand when in battle positions.

She jumped in shock when she heard coughing from behind her, she turned her head to see that Jeff had gotten himself out of the situation he was in. Even though he had lost some blood, he was still standing on his feet as he took a few steps toward the girl, placing his left hand on her shoulder for balance. "Why did you decide to try to kidnap Jane, Slendy?" He asked, coughing some blood out of his mouth.

"Kidnap her?" The man in the suit cocked his pale head. "I thought that you were the one doing the job, boy. I was simply thinking about taking her away from you, believing you to be a threat to her. But now as I see you, I don't think that you are anymore."

Jeff almost lost his balance as he glared at the man. "I am merely going to teach her how to be a killer so that either she or I can get back at those who ruined our lives for their own amusement."

"So I see." Slenderman crossed his arms. "And you have done a good job with protecting her power that flows within her. It would be a shame if either of the boys found her instead of you, they would use her to bring destruction to the world if possible."

"You know about Randy and Keith?" Jeff guessed, amused.

"Of course I know what they would do to her if you hadn't come along boy, I was the watchful guardian of the flower before they found it." Slendy told.

* * *

_Author's Note: How do you like that? You do remember the story of Jeff vs Slenderman, right? I kinda like to shake things up a bit. So the next chapter will be with Slenderman explaining about Jane's powers. Review whenever you like as I work on the next chapter._


End file.
